Histórias de fantasmas
by Hamiko01
Summary: A idéia é contar histórias de terror para desvendarem o mistério. Mas quem? Onde? Quando? O quê? O.ó
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada no livro de suspense _"Descanse em paz meu amor"._ Em resumo o livro narra a seguinte estória: Depois de um acidente um grupo de jovens se refugia da chuva numa cabana e cada um começa a contar uma histórias de fantasmas.

O objetivo era convencer um membro do grupo de que ele já estava morto.

Aqui quem se refugia numa cabana são Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Kakashi, Itachi e Gaara. n.n

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence. Novidade, né?**

* * *

**A história do Kiba**

**-**

Kiba: Era uma noite pavorosa...

Sasuke: É sempre uma noite pavorosa.

Kiba: Quer deixar eu contar? ò.ó

Sasuke: Por que nenhuma história ocorre de dia?

Kiba: A história é minha e ocorre no tempo que eu quiser!

Sasuke: Só queria evitar os clichês. ¬¬

Kiba: Que parte de "a estória é minha" você não entendeu? O.ó

Sasuke: Hnf.

Kiba: Era uma noite macabra quando o pequeno Kuroro Umi pedalava pela rua deserta até sua casa.

Neji: O que ele estava fazendo pedalando a noite? O.õ

Kiba: Pô, ele tava pedalando! Qual é o problema? ÒÓ

Neji: Pedalando de madrugada? ¬¬

Kiba: Não era madrugada! Era noite! Ò.Ó

Neji: E que cidade fica deserta a noite?

Kiba: Qualquer uma do interior! Que é que é? Resolveram dar uma de Naruto?

Naruto: Zzzz...

Kiba: OO...!!!

Naruto: ROOOOONC!!!

Kiba: ACORDA PRA OUVIR MINHA ESTÓRIA, CACETA!

Naruto: AAAAAH!!! Onde? Quando? Quê! O.O

Kiba: _Caham_. Era noite macabra quando o pequeno Kuroro Umi pedalava pela rua deserta...

Naruto: O que um moleque faz pedalando de madrugada? O.ó

Kiba: NAÕ SEI, PORRX! ESCUTA! ÒÓ

Naruto: Glup. OO

Kiba: Presta a atenção. **- Volta ao tom macabro e todos prestam a atenção. **

Shikamaru: Zzzz...

**Okay. Quase todos. ¬¬**

Kiba: E ele pedalava sentindo uma sensação estranha. Talvez porque a rua estivesse deserta. De qualquer forma a velocidade aumentava. De repente ele ouviu um barulho. Tlec. Olhou pra trás! Nada!

Hinata:...

Kiba: E ele então fez o que qualquer criança faria. Correu pelos arredores da vila e estranhou por ela estar tão deserta. Poderiam ter aplicado um genjutsu nele, mas quem aplicaria um genjutsu numa criança?

Ino e Sakura **- Prestando a atenção -**

Kiba: De repente ele não viu mais o caminho de casa! Aquilo tudo era muito estranho! Gritou e nada! Para um genai aquilo seria apenas mais um truque barato, mas para ele era motivo de desespero! Precisava sair dali! Agora era inevitável! Ele poderia morrer! De repente!!!

_**PUUUUUUUM!**_

TenTen: AAAAAAHR! **- Agarrou-se no pescoço de Lee.**

Lee: Não se preocupe, TenTen! Eu vou salvá-la! **- Fica de pé.**

Neji: Putz! Caralhx! Isso não é da história! **- Tapa o nariz horrorizado.**

Naruto: Não! É um pum! Ò.ó

Neji: Aaar...! -** Desmaia**. X.X

Ino: Caramba! Quem foi o infeliz?

Sai: Confessa que foi você, Naruto. ÒÓ

Naruto: Foi você, isso sim! Vai salvar a alma que o corpo já apodreceu faz tempo! ò.ó

Temari: Muito bem, quem foi que melô a cueca? É melhor dizer antes que bote uma rolha em todo mundo! ÒÓ

Todos: OO!

Itachi: Ô, pessoal, dá pra respirarem fundo. Eu quero respirar ar puro ¬¬

Todos: CALA A BOCA, ITACHI!

Itachi: OO! Hei! O.ó Desde quando vocês têm moral pra falar assim comigo?

Kiba: Posso continuar a história? ÒÓ

Itachi: Respirem fundo primeiro. ù.ú

Sasuke: Nem sonhando. ¬¬

Shino: Apenas abram as janela.

Hinata se levanta para abrir a janela.

_**CABRUUUUUUUUUM!**_

Hinata: AAAAAHR! °O°...!!!

Shino: Péssima idéia. u.u

Gaara: Pelo menos o ar tá puro.

Kiba: Posso continuar? ù.ú''

Gaara: Continue. Não me interessa.

Kiba: COMO ASSIM NÃO LHE INTERESSA? Ò.Ó''

Gaara: A história é tosca! Todo mundo sabe que o garoto morre no final. ú.ù

Kiba: Não! Não morre! Agora presta a atenção, cacete!

Gaara:...

Kiba: Bem... De repente ele tem uma visão. Aparece uma criança chorando. Aquela imagem lhe confortou. Ele desceu da bicicleta e foi ajudá-la.

Temari:...

Kiba: Era muito bom ver uma criança naquela cidade deserta. Mas ela chorava. Ela dizia que queria a sua mãe, que ela havia sido atacada por uma raposa. Kuroro então chegou à conclusão que a cidade estava deserta porque os ninjas tinham ido atrás da senhora.

Naruto: E estavam?

Kiba sorriu vitorioso.

Kiba: Kuroro só se ateve a consolar a criança. Conversaram sobre várias coisas. Sobre família, desejos, paixões de criança, brincadeiras... Quando o garoto deu conta Kuroro já estava dormindo no meio da rua.

Gaara: No dia seguinte ele acordou morto. ú.ù

Kiba: MAS QUE COISA! SÓ O KAKASHI- SENSEI QUE NÃO TÁ ME ENCHEDO O SACO?

Kakashi: Hm? **- Desviando a atenção do livrinho.**

Kiba: °O° **- Capota.** - x.x

Hinata: Kiba-kun! °O°

Shino: Kiba morreu! ÔÔ

Sasuke: Não. **- Cutucando com uma vara. -** Tá vivo. ¬¬

Shino: Hei, Kiba! Acorda!

Kiba: Ahm...

Itachi: Uia! Tá mesmo vivo! XD

Kiba: EU DESISTO! VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO COLABORANDO! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Eu to ansioso pra saber como o moleque morreu. Juro. **- Cerrando as unhas.**

Kiba: ù.ú

**PAF! - A porta se abriu.**

Naruto: AAHR...!!!! **- Se afastou e ao encostar-se em Sasuke, gritou de novo. -** AARH!!!

Sasuke: Eu tenho cara de assombração por acaso? Òó

Kiba: Gente, é sério. Temos que continuar com as histórias de fantasmas... **- Preocupado.**

Ino: PODEMOS FICAR PRESOS AQUI!

Kiba: Eu sei, mas é importante porque...

Lee: Será que essa tempestade não vai acabar?

Kiba: PORRX, QUEREM ME OUVIR! TEM UM MUNDINHO AQUI QUERENDO ATENÇÃO, CARAMBA!

Todos:...

**Cri Cri**

Itachi: Você deveria arrumar uma namorada, cara. ¬¬

Kiba: ÒÓ...!!!!

_**CABRUUUUUM!**_

Hinata: Ahr... **- Medo.**

Neji: Termine logo essa história, Kiba.

Kiba: Certo... Bem, o dia finalmente chegou e para a surpresa do garoto ele acordou num hospital. Seus lábios e suas extremidades haviam ficado roxas e seu corpo gelado com o frio. Todos perguntaram o que havia acontecido, mas Kuroro não conseguia responder o que tinha acontecido.

Kakashi fechou o livro e prestou a atenção.

Kiba: Alguns dias depois ele saiu do hospital e foi constatado que seu estado mental estava perfeito. Na volta pra casa o garoto viu a rua e se lembrou do garoto que havia encontrado. Depois perguntou se os ninjas haviam salvado a sua mãe. Todos ficaram surpresos e pediram pra ele contar o que realmente o estranho dissera.

_"A raposa levou minha mãe. Fica comigo. Eu tô com medo. Não posso ir porque estou com medo"_

Naruto:...

Kiba: Todos olharam perplexos e emocionados para Kuroro e uma das conselheiras lhe mostrou uma foto.

_"É esse aqui?"_

_"Sim. É ele. Onde ele mora?"_

Kiba: A conselheira olhou emocionada, se agachou e disse:

_"Ele já foi embora com a mãe"_

Sai:...

Kiba olhou para baixo receoso.

Kiba: Acontece que a conselheira mentiu e fez isso para não assustar a criança. A verdade é que o menino se chamava Takiro e realmente teve sua mãe devorada por uma raposa tentativa de protegê-lo. Só que ela não conseguiu e a criança morreu junto.

TenTen:...!

Kiba: Tudo o que o menino queria era conversar com alguém que parecesse ser seu irmão.

**- Silêncio -**

Todos:...

Sai abaixou a cabeça pensativo.

Kiba: Muitas vezes os fantasmas ficam aqui porque não sabem quem são e só precisam de alguém pra conversar até que ele mesmo chegue a conclusão que está morto. Então... Talvez Takiro precisasse conversar com Kuroro pra ver que muitas coisas mudaram, o tempo passou e ele realmente não estava vivo.

Kiba suspirou enquanto Shino tocava em seu ombro.

Shino: Agora eu entendo.

Um clima muito sério se instalou.

Que não durou muito tempo, claro. ¬¬

Itachi: Bem, é a vida. XD Pra morrer basta tá vivo, né galera. **- Se levanta e abriu a porta.**

**CHUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Chuva.**

Itachi: Pfff... Tô preso aqui ¬¬ **- Bate a porta e volta a se sentar.**

Naruto: Eu já tô me arrependendo de ter embarcado nesse acampamento. ú.ù **- Cruzou os braços e olhou pra cima.**

Shino: Kiba tem razão. Temos que ficar aqui e contar mais histórias.

Naruto: E por que? Eu posso ter pesadelo, sabis? òó

Itachi: Eu devia ter aceitado ir ao camping com a galera da Akatsuki. Mas nããããão. Tinha que ter esse negócio de família. ¬¬

Sasuke: Não reclama. ù.ú Nem sei porque eu vim e também nem sei por que ainda estou aqui. Poderia sair nessa tempestade brincado.

Temari: E por que não sai?

Sasuke: Não tô afim. ¬¬

Kiba: Ainda não entenderam aonde eu quero chegar? ú.ù

Shino: Eu entendi, Kiba.

Kiba: Huh?

Shino: E também vou contar a minha história agora.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Bem, é curta porque fiz hoje mesmo.

Sabe o que é? Eu tô de férias e preciso passar o tempo. Aí veio essa fic super esquisita, meio comédia meio suspense.

Lembrando a idéia. Alguém do grupo morreu e está assombrando os outros. O objetivo das histórias é convencer que essa pessoa está morta e precisa ir. Quem será? Bem, o único que não contar nenhuma história, lógico, mas quem será? n.n

Gostaram? Mandem reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A história do Shino**

**-**

Todos voltaram para a roda. Hinata tremendo de medo e Naruto um tanto desconfortável...

Naruto: Atchim!

...E resfriado.

Naruto: Tô morrendo de frio. T.T

Itachi: Xiii! É dengue! OO

Neji: Que dengue o quê! Tá maluco? ÒÓ

Kiba: Temos que acabar logo com isso! Conte a sua história pra que todo mundo entenda o que tá acontecendo aqui, Shino!

Shino:...

Kiba: Shino?

Sasuke: Eu já volto**. - Saiu da roda.**

Kiba: Shino, responde! °O°

Shino:...

Lee: AAAH! SHINO MORREU! T.T

Hinata: QUÊ! O,O

Kiba: NÃO! SHINO, ACORDA! NÃO VÁ PARA A LUZ! °O°

Shino: Eu conto a história quando acordarem o Shikamaru.

Todos: OO

Shikamaru: Zzzz...

Todos: ÒÓ...!!!

Kiba: Eu não acredito que ele também tá dormindo! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: ROOONC!

Ino: Caramba! Acorda, meu! ò.ó

Shikamaru: Hm?

Sasuke volta com quatro cobertores surrados, dá um pra Sakura, um pra Sai, coloca um nas costas de Naruto e se cobre com outro.

Kakashi: Obrigado por lembrar de seu sensei. ¬¬

Sasuke: Tsc! **- Bate na própria testa. -** Ainda tô acostumado com um grupo de quatro.

Kakashi: E eu sou parecido com o Sai. ¬¬

TenTen: Por que não vamos embora? É o melhor a se fazer. ó.ò

Shino: Não TenTen. Talvez vocês entendam depois que eu contar a minha história.

Todos:...

Shino: Também era noite...

Sasuke: De novo a noite? ù.ú

Shino: PORRX! QUE SACO! ÒÓ

Lee: Mas Shino-kun... Por que a história não ocorreu de dia? **- Sorrisão -** Com um belo sol e pássaros cantando?

Gaara: Isso, Lee. Típico de uma história de terror. ¬¬

Kiba: Não liga pra eles, Shino. Continue. ù.ú

Shino: Certo. Minako e Tomoko costumavam tirar plantões a noite...

Sai: Bem melhor...

Shino: Deixa eu acabar de contar? **- Olhar frio**

Sai: Glup.

Shini: Bem, eu falo de um casal de médicos.

_"Em todos os plantões a primeira coisa que faziam era visitar um paciente sustentado por aparelhos, em estado vegetativo. O nome dele era Minoru. O filho do casal, que sofrera um acidente caindo do cavalo há três meses"._

_"O aparelho sempre delatava baixa frequência."_

Shino: Um dia...

Neji: E sempre tem um dia. ú.u

Shino: Você e o Sasuke são um porre! ò.ó Francamente!

Naruto Continue. Eu achava que você só saberia falar sobre o acasalamento das aranhas. XD

Kiba: Só não são piores que o Naruto. òó

Itachi: Continua logo, cara!

Shino: Hn... Bem

_"Um dia o casal acordou e viu seu quarto todo bagunçado. Aquilo o assustou porque nenhum deles tinha deixado-o daquela maneira. Além disso estava frio para uma manhã de sol."_

_"Eles então desceram as escadas e encontraram também a sala revirada."_

_"Isso aconteceu por três dias seguidos. E piorava cada vez mais. A geladeira amanhecia aberta, a comida remexida, as coisas fora do lugar... Mas nada fora roubado" _

Shino: Então o casal tomou uma decisão. Instalar câmeras na casa.

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUM!!!"**_

Lee: AAAAAAHR! **- Agarrou o pescoço de Gaara. -** Essa história tá me arrepiando! T.T

Gaara: Quer me largar, Lee? **- Olhar assassino.**

Lee: Você tá gelado. ô.ô

**_"ROOOOOONC!"_**

Kiba: AAAH...!!! É o ronco do submundo! O.O

Shino: O submundo é a minha barriga, Kiba. **- Corado.**

Kiba: Huh?

Shino: Eu vou dá um pulo na cozinha. Já volto. u///u

Kiba: É verdade. Eu também tô com fome. XD

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Hinata: Aarh... **- Apavorada. -** Q... Quando v... Vamos sair daqui?

Temari: Eu até estava com meu celular, mas acabei perdendo-o na tempestade.

Neji: A tempestade não vai machucá-la, Hinata-sama.

Naruto: É. Não precisa ter medo. n.n

Temari: Ainda bem que o Kankuro não veio com a gente. **- Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru: Nem o Chouji.

Kakashi abriu seu livrinho e começou a ler.

Kiba: Voltamos. n.n

Shino: Kakashi-sensei, feche o livro.

Kakashi: Chato. ¬¬

Shino: Bem, onde eu estava?

TenTen: Na parte que o casal colocou câmeras na casa.

Shino: Ah, sim. Certo, eles instalaram câmeras na casa para descobrir quem eram os vândalos.

_"A noite foram aos hospital trabalhar e aproveitaram para ver seu filho para se certificar que ninguém o machucara, depois foram pra casa. Dormiram muito tarde com a ansiedade"._

_"Mas no dia seguinte, ao rodar as gravações, o que viram não foi vândalos."_

_"Foi algo pior"_

_"Primeriamente o vaso se quebrou sozinho. Depois a cadeira da cozinha se arrastou pra longe. A geladeira foi aberta e curiosamente os produtos flutuaram e caíram no chão, quebrando-se."_

_"Mas a pior cena foi aquela mostrada pela câmera que estava no quarto do casal. Aparecia eles dormindo e a porta se abrindo sozinha. Depois as cortinas se fechavam como se alguém as puxasse..."_

_"...E lentamente o lençol ganhava um calombo, como se alguém estivesse querendo dormir entre os dois." _

Ino:...!

Shino: O casal ficou atônito. Chegaram à conclusão de que estavam sendo assombrados.

Sakura:...

**PRING! - A lâmpada se quebrou.**

Sakura e Ino: AAAAARH! **- Se abraçam.**

Sai: Estamos sem energia. OO

(Temari) _"Okay. Eu também tô com medo. Mas não vou admitir." _ù.ú

Ino: Isso já tá ficando desesperador. T.T

Itachi: Pensem no lado bom, pelo menos ninguém soltou um...

"PUUUUM"

Itachi: Falei cedo! PÔ! ÒÓ Tem banheiro aqui!

Shino: Melhor deixarem eu acabar de contar. Ou não estão curiosos?

Ino: Claro que tô curiosa! ÒÓ

(Ino) _"MAS TAMBÉM TÔ APAVORADA!"_

Shino: Então pronto. Como será viver com um fantasma entre nós?

_"Certos de que não queriam esse tipo de companhia o casal foi procurar ajuda, pois talvez tenha sido esse fantasma que mantém seu filho preso nos aparelhos"._

_"Pra um casal de médicos pedirem ajuda a um especialista em espíritos a situação estava realmente desesperadora."_

_"Conversaram com um sannin sobre o assunto e pediram ajuda para que pudessem viver em paz, não só eles como seu filho. E como solução o sannin mandou que a noite eles visitassem o quarto de Minoru." _

_"Lá tinha uma pista de quem poderia ser o fantasma"_

Shino: Minako e Tomoko então fizeram isso. Depois do plantão entraram em casa, mas ao invés de irem para o quarto, subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto do filho.

_"E o que viram foi o inesperado. Alguém brincava com um avião de brinquedo, e fazia barulhos como se corresse por todo o quarto. De repente a pessoa parava ao ver o casal, largava o avião e subia na cama."_

_"Exatamente como Minoru fazia" _

Lee: °O°...!!!!

Itachi: O garoto tava morto! Ô.Ô

Naruto: Mai gódi! °O°

Shino: Eu não disse que ele tava morto. ù.ú

Ino: Como não tava morto! O.ó O fantasma faz tudo o que o garoto fazia!

Gaara: Mas o garoto tava vivo no hospital.

Naruto: Ja sei! Descobri o mistério!

Todos: Jura! #.#

Naruto: SIM! ERA UM FANTASMA COM SARINGAN!

Todos: °O°...!!! **- Capotam -** x.x

Shino: Querem deixar eu explicar? ÒÓ Já tô me emputecendo!

Shikamaru: Hm... **- Olhando em volta desconfiado.**

Shino: Bem, o que o casal fez foi o óbvio.

_"Eles c__orreram até o sannin e ele explicou que quem os assombrava era o espírito do filho deles. Os pais se desesperaram e afirmaram que o filho ainda estava vivo"._

_"'Vivo sim, mas o espírito vai pra fora do corpo toda vez que vocês voltam pra casa'."_

_"Desolados, Minako e Tomoko perguntaram se tinham que desligar os aparelhos que mantinha o filho vivo e o sannin respondeu"._

_" 'Não. A culpa dele está assim é de vocês' "_

Todos:...

Shino: Na verdade... **- Abaixou a cabeça sério -** O que fazia com que a criança voltasse pra casa e ficasse com os pais é que enquanto ela estava internada eles sentiam saudades.

Sasuke:...

Shino: É muito difícil ficar longe quando sabemos que uma pessoa preciosa está triste. Muitas vezes os fantasmas não querem nos assombrar, mas fazem isso porque só querem ficar ao nosso lado.

**- Silêncio -**

Sai: Okay. Essa história foi macabra. ú.ù

Shikamaru:...

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUM"**_

Shikamaru: Eu já entendi o que está acontecendo aqui, Shino.

Kiba: Nada de soltar outro besterol, pelo amor de Kami-sama. ò.ó

Shikamaru: ÒÓ

Gaara: Se você entendeu por que não conta pra gente? **- Entediado.**

Kiba: Como descobriu, Shikamaru?

Gaara: Ótimo. Fiquei no vácuo. ¬¬

Shino: Ele tem um QI de 220.

Shikamaru: Morram de inveja. u.u

Kiba: Ò.Ó Fala logo!

Itachi: Me sinto tão útil quanto osso na boca de banguela. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Ainda não repararam que estamos literalmente presos nessa tempestade?

Todos:...?

Kakashi: Poderemo usar os jutsus para sair daqui.

Shikamaru: Putz. Que saco. Eu nem acredito que vou ter que colaborar com isso.

Ino: E o que você vai fazer?

Lee: Eu vou ao banheiro. Dá licença? XD

Todos:...** - Gota. -**

Neji: Fala logo, Shikamaru. (_Odeio ficar de fora_. ù.ú)

Shikamaru: Não. Vamos esperar o Lee.

Sai: Por que?

Shikamaru: Porque agora eu vou contar a minha história.

**Continua**

**-**

* * *

Bem, vocês devem tá pensando... Nossa! Ela postou o primeiro ontem e o segundo hoje!!

Já disse que tô de férias XD

Mas o próximo capítulo não vai sair amanhã. ¬¬ Também não tô tão ociosa.

Certo... Eu TÔ ociosa.

Mas não tanto.

**-**

**Na cabana de reviews...**

Hamiko (Com a lanterna): Muahauahauaaa! Quem é que está nos assombrando, heim?

* * *

**Simca-chan:** "Itachi? Shikamaru? Sai?"

Bem, o Shikamaru já não é mais. Ele é que vai tentar explicar agora.

Aliás... Que tipo de história o Shika contaria? O.ó

* * *

**Sabaku no Karina:** Aqui está, Karina. Um capítulo para você n.n

* * *

**Meygan Kaname:** Nossa! Mas a noite que é legal ler essas coisas! Hehehehe! (Nunca li a noite XD. Morro de medo)

E, bem, num posso garantir nada, mas se for o Itachi as difuntinhas vão fazer a festa. XD

* * *

**Uchiha Polyana:** Cá entre nós, Polyana-san. Quem você acha que é? n.n

* * *

**Harumi-Sama:** Isso mesmo. Eu li o livro quando tinha 11 anos e lembrei dele quando tava tentando escrever uma fic lá na outra conta. Juntei os dois e veio a idéia. n.n

A única coisa que muda é que a maioria não sabe o que tá acontecendo. E as estórias são diferentes, claro. n.n

Quanto a salvar Naru-chan e o Sa-chan... Bem, num posso garantir nada. ú.ù

Quanto a Sakura... Um DVD? Bem, então... Não! Não, eu não posso aceitar essa oferta e ir contra os fatos. ¬¬

Mas se acabar sendo a Sakura vc me arranja, né? XD

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Ainda bem que o Shino entendeu. E agora tem o Shika, que todo mundo presta a atenção.

Agora Kiba não tá sozinho!

Bem, continue rezando. O Itachi é tudo de bom!

E um abraço, claro!! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**A história de Shikamaru**

**-**

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Sakura: Brrr... **- Se enrolado no cobertor.**

Naruto: Por que eu ainda tenho que ficar aqui? ú.ù

TenTen: Quer começar logo essa história, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Zzzz...

Todos: Ò.Ó...!!

TenTen: SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: EEEEU!!! **- Assustado. **- Ahn... Ah... O Lee já voltou?

Sai: Não. Conta logo.

Shikamaru: Não posso. Ele tem que escutar. ù.ú

Gaara: A humildade é tanta que ninguém pode ficar sem ouvir as histórias. ¬¬

Kakashi: Bem, já que estão sem fazer nada eu vou fazer uma boquinha.

Ino: Eu vou com o senhor.

Hinata: E. Eu também...

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUM!!"_**

Temari: Brrr... Afinal, por que o Lee ainda não voltou?

Lee: Yo! XD

Temari: AAAARH! **- Praticamente derruba Shikamaru.**

Lee: Temari-san! Cê também tá com medo? Eu vou protegê-la!

Temari: Por que você demorou, peste? ÒÓ

Lee: Esse barraco só tem um buraco no chão. Não é fácil mirar quando se está tremendo de frio. ¬¬

Kakashi: Voltamos. n.n **- Carregando um sanduiche.**

Hinata: T... Tem pouca... Comida lá. **- Com um copo de suco na mão.**

Ino: Tó, Itachi-kun e Sasuke-kun n.n **- Ofereceu biscoitos.**

Sasuke e Itachi: ô.ô

Sakura: INO-PORCA! PARE DE DAR EM CIMA DOS UCHIHAS!

TenTen: QUER ELES SÓ PRA VOCÊ, É?

Sasuke e Itachi: O.O

Ino: Neh, morram de inveja. XD

Itachi: Quê isso, garotas. Eu posso ser de todo mundo XD

Kiba: Se inveja matasse. ¬¬

Naruto: Idem. ù.ú ATCHIM!

Sai: Melhor essa chuva passar. O Naruto gripa fácil quando se molha.

Shikamaru: Certo. Está todo mundo aqui? Okay, então eu vou contar.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Shikamaru: Aconteceu quando fui a uma missão com meu pai em Kiri.

Neji: Quê! Peraí, aconteceu com VOCÊ!

Shikamaru: Sim. ¬¬ Eu sempre tive preguiça de achar um história de fantasmas decente então vou contar uma que ocorreu comigo.

_"Foi quando o velho e eu tivemos que levar uma carga de produto frágeis para Kiri. Foi horrível. Aquele tipo de missão chata e problemática. No final das contas eu queria voltar logo pra casa e ficar a toa."_

_"Mas o velho não. Ele aceitou a oferta do casal e se hospedou na casa deles. Eu tive que ir junto"_

Todos:...

Shikamaru: Hm...

Hinata: E aí?

Shikamaru: Peraí esqueci.

Todos: A...!!! **- Capotam**.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUM!"_**

Neji: E depois ainda duvidam da minha infinita paciência. ù.ú

Gaara: Tem certeza que o objetivo disso é assustar a gente? O.ó

Kiba: Não! Não é assustar! Já olharam direito?

**- Silêncio -**

Gaara: Heim?

Kiba: ÒÓ PÔ! VOCÊS SÃO MUITO TAPADOS!

Itachi: TAPADOS! Agora vai ter figth! ÒÓ

Kakashi: Itachi-kun, brigar é feio. u.u

Todos: PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Shikamaru: Peraí. Lembrei!

Todos: Heim? **- Voltando a prestar a atenção.**

Shikamaru: Ah, sim... O velho e eu acabamos aceitando a oferta e nos hospedamos na casa do casal.

_"Era um casal vendedores de peças raras. Esses amuletos místicos, escaravelhos, pedras preciosas... Artefatos antigos e que custam uma nota. Bem, o velho e eu passamos a primeira noite lá, mas eu preferia nunca ter passado."_

_"Primeiro eu acordei no meio da noite e ouvi alguém andar pelo telhado. Achei que fosse alguém no andar de cima, até que eu me toquei... Estávamos no último andar."_

TenTen: Ladrão?

Shikamaru: Lógico, foi o que eu pensei. ¬¬

_"Bocejei, vesti um roupão e saltei até o telhado. Não tinha ninguém, mas eu fiquei preparado para atacar. Olhei pra esquerda, direita, para trás, para cima... Nada"_

_"Foi aí que alguém passou rápido e me empurrou tão forte que eu fui lançado do telhado. Fiquei muito puto e quando olhei tinha uma pessoa correndo para longe dali. Lancei então uma arma das sombras para capturá-lo, mas..."_

Todos:...

Shikamaru: Não funcionou.

Hinata: C... Como!

Shikamaru: Ele sequer sentiu o chakra da minha sombra.

Temari: Fala sério. Podia ter sido um ninja imune à sombras. ¬¬

Ino: Ou você estiva com sono demais pra mirar direito. XD

Lee: Você o perseguiu?

Sakura: Esperar o preguiçoso do Shikamaru correr atrás de um ladrão? Huahauahauaaa!

Naruto: Aposto que você voltou pra cama, não é Shika? XD

Todos:...

Shikamaru:...

Naruto: Que é? Não vai continuar a história?

Shikamaru: Zzzz...

Todos: ÒÓ...!!!!!

Neji: Não! Peraí! Ò.Ó Isso é um mistério da ciência, só pode!

Naruto: Ele dormiu muito rápido. ô.ô

Sasuke: Acordem ele logo. ù.ú

Temari: Ô, Shikaaaa. n.n **- Beijou o canto da orelha dele.**

Shikamaru: O.O

Sasuke: Ótimo. Agora me tornei uma vela. ¬¬

Itachi: Dá pra continuar a história? Já tô com inveja. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Ahn? Ah... Bem... Okay.

Sai: E aí?

Shikamaru: Eu realmente fui dormir.

**POF - Capotam**

Shikamaru: Mas no dia seguinte não fiquei calado. Falei tudo para o velho e os donos da casa.

_"Meu pai não ligou muito e ainda teve a idéia de ficar lá mais um dia pra se certificar que a mercadoria não seria roubada. Mas o casal ficou apavorado. Disse que não era ladrão coisa nenhuma. Era um fantasma."_

_"Claro que não acreditamos"_

_"Mas eles insistiram. Nos levaram até à loja, que estava mais assustadora depois que eu ouvi a confissão, e nos mostraram um album de fotos. Abriram-no e, quando eu esperava que eles me mostrassem a imagem de uma pessoa só para eu dizer 'Foi essa aí' e me respondessem que ela estava morta, eles fizeram pior."_

_"Me mostraram um album inteiro cheio de fotografias de cadáveres."_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Sakura: AAAAH! **- Abraça Sai. -** Pára com isso! Vamos pra casa!

Lee: Ü

Neji: Lee? O.õ

Shikamaru: Olha, eu sei que é um saco tudo isso, mas Shino e Kiba tem razão. A gente tem que contar essas histórias até que esse alguém perceba.

Kakashi: Alguém perceba o quê?

Lee: Ü

Gaara: Lee?** - Cutucou o ombro dele e Lee caiu duro para o outro lado. -** OO...!

Ino: O LEE MORREU! T.T

Neji: PAREM DE DIZER QUE O POVO TÁ MORRENDO! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Por que alguém tiraria fotos de cadáveres? **- Traz um copo d'água da cozinha e joga em Lee.**

Lee: AAAAAARH!!!

Shikamaru: Não eram meras fotos. Os mortos estavam em caixões, na cama, sentados numa cadeira... Mas estavam mortos.

(Naruto) _"Ainda bem que eu não vi isso. Vou ter sorte se eu conseguir dormir_ T.T_"_

Shikamaru: Ora, é claro que pra mim aquilo era motivo pra...

_"... Sumir da vila"_

_"Mas o velho achou que por mais bizarro que aquilo fosse não era motivo pra se acreditar em fantasmas. Então surgiu a brilhante idéia: Ficar lá mais uma noite e esperar o tal ladrão andar pelo telhado."_

_"E, claro, eu tive que aceitar."_

_"Me arrependo até hoje"_

Shikamaru: Naquela mesma noite o casal tinha trazido um desses tabuleiros de comunicação com espíritos, sabem...

_"Funciona assim: Tem todas as letras do alfabeto num semi-círculo e embaixo do semi-círculo os números de 0 a 9. Dentro tem uma peça escrita 'Sim' e outra 'Não' e no meio um copo de madeira"_

_"O casal disse que se não conseguissemos pegar o ladrão era pra jogarmos aquele jogo"_

Sasuke: E conseguiram?

Shikamaru: Não. Aconteceu a mesma coisa. Empurraram a gente do telhado e sumiram. O jeito foi entrar naquele jogo.

_ " Todo mundo pois a mão no copo e por precaução, a do meu pai estava embaixo. A primeira pergunta foi"_

_"Tem alguém aqui? "_

Shikamaru: O copo foi rapidamente para a palavra "Sim". Achei que era brincadeira, mas quando vi a cara de pânico do velho fiquei realmente preocupado. ù.ú

Todos:...

_"Por favor, diga seu nome"_

_"O copo se moveu bruscamente para as letras H-I-K-U L-I-K-A"_

_"Hiku Lika. Esse era o nome dela. Então tinha uma mulher entre nós."_

_"Não sei o que deu em mim, mas perguntei onde ela estava e o copo rapidamente foi pra minha direção."_

_"Ela estava atrás de mim."_

_"E não é só. O casal chegou a perguntar se tinha mais gente ali"._

_"E o copo apontou pra palavra 'SIM' "_

_"Quantos?"_

_"E ao invés de apontar um número os fantasmas escreveram..."_

_"A-L-B-U-M"_

_"Gelei. Eles queriam dizer que TODOS os cadáveres daquele album estavam na sala" _

TROOOOOM

Todos:...?

Gaara: Que barulho é esse?

De repente uma cadeira se arrastou sozinha até Naruto.

Naruto:OO...!!!!

Todos: °O°

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Se levantou e foi correndo até a porta**

Sasuke: Naruto! Peraí!

Lee: A cadeira!

TenTen: Tô com medo!

Hinata: Eu também! **- Se aconchegou em Neji.**

Neji: Vamos embora. Hinata-sama e TenTen não precisam ouvir isso. ò.ó

Kakashi: Ainda acho que deveríamos usar os jutsus. ú.ù (_Mas... Ninguém me ouve_)

Itachi: Tá brincando? Isso tá muito firme! Ü

Ino: Eu não acho! T.T Quero sair!

(Sai) _"Até eu que não tenho emoções tô com medo". _O.O

Sasuke: Hei, _dobe_! **- Segura o loiro. **

Naruto: Não tá vendo? A gente tá sendo assombrado, caceta! ÒÓ

Todos:...!

Shino: Ótimo. Alguém percebeu.

Lee, Ino e Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Gaara: Assombrados! O.O Quem está nos assombrando? (_Eu não posso matar quem me assombra!_)

Itachi: Não estão falando sério, né? O.ó

(Kakashi) "_Eu espero que não_." O.O

Shino: É por isso que temos que contar as histórias.

Temari: VOCÊS POR ACASO BEBERAM? ESTAMOS SENDO ASSOMBRADOS E TEMOS QUE CONTAR HISTÓRIAS PRO FANTASMA?

Kiba: Mas as histórias são pra NÃO assustá-lo!

Todos:...?! O.ó

Gaara: Okay. Eles beberam. ¬¬

Sasuke: Todos nós juntos poderemos enfrentar essa tempestade, mas UM SÓ é burrice.

Naruto: Tá, mas se mais UMA cadeira vier na minha direção eu EVAPORO. ò.ó **- Volta pro círculo.**

Shikamaru: Bem, continuando...

_"Eu fiz a pergunta mais burra de todas. Quis saber o que eles estavam fazendo ali."_

_"O copo não se moveu."_

_"E quando se moveu escreveram"_

_"A-J-U-D-E-M__"_

_"Ficamos em pânico. Eles precisavam de ajuda? Perguntamos como poderíamos ajudá-los"._

_"A-L-B-U-M"_

_"Não entendi. Perguntei se era o album dos mortos."_

_"SIM"_

_"Perguntei se o album os prendia"_

_"NÃO"_

_"Perguntei se ele escondia algum segredo"_

_"NÃO"_

_"Ficamos em silêncio, pensando no que perguntar. Depois me toquei que havia muita gente na sala então não podia falar com todos os fantasmas de uma só vez. Pedi pro meu pai pra colocar a minha mão embaixo das outras e fiz a pergunta"_

_"Sabe aquela pergunta que parece ser soprada ao seu ouvido? Foi esse tipo de pergunta que eu fiz."_

_**"Hiku Lika, o album vai ganhar uma nova foto?"**_

_"O copo parou. E ficamos todos tensos."_

_"De repente todos tiramos a mão do copo e ele correu sozinho para a palavra"_

_ **"SIM"**_

Sai:...!!

Shikamaru: Então era isso. Alguém ía morrer. Fiquei desesperado.

_"Quem, Lika? Quem vai entrar pro album?"_

_"Sozinho o copo ainda escrevia"_

_"A-J-U-D-E-M" _

_"Quem devemos ajudar? Por favor, diga! Quem vai entrar para o album?"_

_"Esperávamos nomes, idades, pistas..."_

_"Mas ao invés disso o copo parou e tombou sozinho para o lado e um porta retratos caiu no chão"_

_"Meu pai foi juntar a moldura e a foto que estava dentro era simplesmente a do casal que nos hospedava"_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"_**

Naruto:...

Shikamaru: Nesse caso os fantasmas funcionavam como um objeto místico, cujo papel era o de avisar o que estava por vir. Como se fossem spectros. Só que precisam sair daquela condição.

Sai: Entendo...

Shikamaru: É. **- Cruzou os braços -** O velho e eu acabamos destruindo aquele album depois que o casal morreu.

Itachi: O casal morreu! OO...!

Shikamaru: Morreu. Os fantasmas preveram isso, se lembra?

Shino: Muitas vezes eles se comunicam por sinais. Querem mostrar que estão lá. Por isso faziam barulhos no telhado.

Shikamaru: Isso mesmo.

Naruto: Então a cadeira se arrastando até mim era um sinal?

Kiba, Shino e Shikamaru:... **- Olhando pra Naruto.**

Ino: Aaar...!! **- Levantou-se assustada, de repente. -** Não!

Shikamaru: Ino?

Ino: Tudo menos isso!

Kiba:...

Shino:...

Restante:...? O.õ

Ino: Agora eu... Eu entendi... **- Perplexa.**

Restante: Entendeu o quê? O.ó

Ino: O que aconteceu.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"_**

Ino: Agora sei por que as histórias de fantasmas. Pra não assustarmos.

Itachi: ...?

Ino: Ainda bem que o Chouji não veio com a gente.

Sakura: Alou! O.ó Quer parar de enrolar e ir pros finalmentes?

Ino: Certo...

Todos:...

Ino: Eu vou contar a minha história agora.

**Continua.**

* * *

Vcs venceram. Postei o cap. 3 no dia seguinte e coincidentemente a noite XD

**Na cabana das reviews**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Kakashi-sensei tá mesmo com uma cara de morto-vivo nessa fic. Pode ser ele sim! n.n

"Vc soh nom pode matar o Itachi-san, o Sai, o Naru-chan e o Sasu-baka lol"

Ih! Num posso garantir nada. ô.ô

Mas o capítulo de hoje vai pra vc. A história do Shika foi muito boa :D

**Jeh-chan:** Suspense mais comédia. Que mistura mais louca. Ainda bem que dá dando certo.

**Giza:** Obrigada. Vc também escreve muito bem. X)

**Sabaku no Karina:** É, o Shino caprichou. E o Shikamaru? O que achou?

**Simca-chan:** Huahauahauahaa! Seria engraçado nuvens na história do Shika. E pode ser o Naruto sim n.n'

**Estrela Negra:** Esse é o mal das minhas fics, Estrela. Tipow... Itachi extrovertido só coisa de fic mesmo n.n' (Se bem que nos fillers o Shino gargalha, mas isso não conta.)

Bem, tento não puxar muito pro terror pra não tirar a comédia.

**Yumi Angels:** To aproveitando. Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

**Rukia-chan:** Apostas abertas! Apostas abertas! Quem você acha que tá morto? Vamos lá! Pode arriscar n.n

**Raposa Vermelha:** Nunca li X Holic, mas já ouvi falar que tem um capítulo que tem que contar 1000 histórias de terror. Já me contaram duas (Da criança que aparece no hospital e uma das paredes escrita com sangue). O resto eu tô por fora. O.O E qual é a história da casa?

**Tenten-chan:** Ih... Acho que eu devia ter postado esse capítulo de dia. ô.ô

**Mandy Lua:** É. O loirinho tem medo. ô.ô Peraí, mas e se for o Sasuke? Ele vai ter medo do Sasuke-chan?

Sai? Sakura? Sim, a votação pra esses dois é grande.

**Helen:** O final desse livro é sinistro. Se fosse hoje eu já sacaria que o bonitinho tava morto, mas na época era novidade (Ainda não tinha visto sexto sentido XD)

**Meygan Kaname:** Siiim! Dessa vez o Shino falou mais que no anime inteiro (Contando com os fillers). Eis a história do Shika. O que achou? n.n

Itachi? Ahn... Continue torcendo. n.n'

**Abraços, gente.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A história da Ino**

**-**

Neji: TenTen, suas mãos estão geladas.

TenTen: Eu tô tremendo de frio...

Neji: E você, Hinata-sama?

Hinata: Brrr...

Neji: Certo, eu vou pegar dois cobertores.

Kakashi: Legal. Pega um pra mim também. n.n

Neji: Claro que não! ò.Ó

Kakashi: Por que ninguém gosta de mim? ú.ù

Sakura: Momento emo, Kakashi-sensei? ¬¬

Kakashi: Todo mundo é emo nas horas vagas. ¬¬

Naruto: ATCHIM!

Sasuke: Tome. **- Ofereceu chá quente. -** Já repararam que o estado de saúde de muitos está piorando?

Lee: J.J.Já... P... Pu... Ta... Que p... pariu... Q... Que f... Frioooo...

Gaara: Atchim!

Temari: Gaara! O.O

Gaara: Peraí, eu espirrei? O.ó

Sai: Bem, dificilmente eu fico doente. Talvez o sistema imunológico de vocês sejam...

Gaara: Alôu! Eu NUNCA espirrei! Ò.ó

Sai: Não?!

Gaara: NÃO!

Sai: Então agora pegou. O.õ

Sasuke: Não. Você tá certo.

Sai: Tô?

Naruto e Sakura: Ele tá?! O.ó

Sai: ¬¬

Sasuke: Tá sim. Naruto gripa muito fácil e Gaara vem do deserto. A Temari não sofre porque vive viajando.

TenTen: ATCHIM!

Itachi: E o clima tá esfriando. **- Fazendo foguerinha com o pergaminho do deus do fogo e aquecendo as mãos. -** Aaar... n.n Se aqueçam logo porque do jeito que tá a gente vai morrer congelado.

Todos: O.O...!

Shikamaru: Tudo bem. Tudo ficará bem se mantermos a calma. ù.ú

**- Silêncio -**

Lee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEEEER! T.T

TenTen: Essa é toda a calma que o Lee consegue expressar. ¬¬

**Neji volta trazendo os cobertores e cobre TenTen e Hinata.**

Kiba: Ino, comece logo a sua história.

Ino: Certo.

Todos:...

Ino: Talvez essa que eu vou contar explique tudo.

Todos:...

Ino: Aconteceu há alguns anos...

Todos:...

Ino: E...

TenTen: Dá pra contar logo?

Ino: EU TÔ CONTANDO, CACETA!

TenTen: O.O

Temari: TPM n.n

Ino: O meu clã costuma contar... ù.ú

_"Yuki Lumi era um viúvo que morava sozinho e queria muito vender sua casa. A sua falecida esposa era uma vendedora de medicamentos naturais que morreu com uma virose que na época não tinha cura."_

_"Ele achou que realmente deveria vender a casa para se livrar das lembranças. E foi o que fez"_

Ino: Ninguém sabia por que aquela decisão, mas meu clã decidiu ajudar.

Itachi:...

_"A idéia já estava fixa. Primeiro foi ao quarto da esposa e doou todas as suas coisas. Vestidos, sapatos, jóias... Depois se desfez das fotos, guardando-os todas num baú, mantendo apenas um porta-retrato na sala. E por último tratou de mudar a plantação de ervas naturais por uma de flores"._

_"E quando tudo foi feito ele finalmente se preparou para vender"._

Ino: Foram três meses.

Naruto: Três meses de que?

**Kiba olhou de repente para a cadeira e ela se moveu lentamente para frente.**

Kiba: O.O

Ino: Três meses pra que ele morresse aos poucos.

Gaara: Morresse? Então ele morre no final?

Kiba: Ô, genteeee. O.O

Ino: Espera eu contar, sim?

Kiba: Ô, gente!

Gaara: Mas você já disse que ele vai morrer! O.ó

Kiba: Ô, GENTE!

Todos: QUIÉÉÉ!

**Kiba aponta pra cadeira, que se move pra trás e pra frente.**

Todos: °O°...!!!

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **- Se levanta rapidamente.**

TenTen: CHEGA! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lee: CALMA, GAROTAS! É SÓ UMA CADEIRA! NÃO TEM PORQUE TEMER!** - Sorrisão.**

**A cadeira vai correndo até Lee.**

Lee. °O°...!!!** - Desmaia -** X.X

TenTen: Meu heroi. ¬¬

Ino: Não precisam ter medo, gente! Se entenderem a minha história...

Sai: Vamos sair daqu...

Ino: SE ENTENDEREM A MINHA HISTÓRIA VÃO PARAR DE TER MEDO, CARALHX! ENTÃO CALEM A BOCA, PORRX!

Todos: OO

**- Silêncio -**

**Ino pega a cadeira e quebra na janela.**

**PROC!**

Todos: OO...!

Kakashi: Ela dá mais medo que o fantasma. ô.ô

Ino: POSSO ACABAR DE CONTAR?

Todos: _Hai!_ - Batendo continência.

Ino: Caham. Ele levou três meses pra morrer aos poucos.

Itachi: Então ele morreu. n.n

Ino: Ò.Ó...!

Itachi: Já calei. OO

Ino: Três meses. ¬¬

_"Todo mundo viu o processo. No primeiro mês ele se meteu com bebidas. Começou a beber exageradamente. Está certo que quem o conhecia dizia que ele já tinha o costume, mesmo assim não havia um dia em que o viúvo estivesse sóbrio."_

_"Até aí ninguém ligou."_

_ " Mas Lumi deixou de vender a casa e ficou morando lá, sem as coisas da esposa e sem ninguém. Aos poucos a casa foi ficando mal cuidada e extremamente imunda."_

_"Foi quando o shodaime hokage mandou que os ninjas médicos investigassem a saúde de Lumi. Foi aí que começaram a desconfiar."_

_"O ninja sequer abriu a porta."_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Ino: Acharam que era consequência do luto, então relevaram a grosseria.

Sasuke:...

Ino: Mas no segundo mês...

_"Lumi não era mais o mesmo. Raramente saía de casa, andava sempre doente, não aceitava mais missões e dificilmente treinava. A última vez que meu clã viu estava magro e doente. O shodaime não aceitou aquilo e mandou mais uma vez ninjas médicos atrás de Lumi. E ele negou ser tratado."_

Naruto: E o que o shodaime fez?

Ino: O mandou levar à força.

_"No terceiro mês Lumi ficou internado no senatório sob vigia de uma equipe de psiquiatras. Todo o seu dia era gravado e não demorou uma semana para que ele fizesse o que fêz."_

Sakura: Não me diga que...

Ino: As câmeras filmaram tudo.

_"Lumi acordou no meio da noite atordoado e perambulou o quarto sem rumo até finalmente achar a janela como se fosse movido à cordões."_

_"Ele abriu a janela"_

_"subiu"_

_ "e se jogou de lá."_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Ino: Mas ele não chegou a morrer. **- Olhou séria para o chão. -** Depois daquela noite Lumi não voltou mais pra casa e ficou sobre a guarda dos especialistas médicos.

_"Foi incrível. A loucura do último Yuki foi notícia por toda a vila. Ninguém entendeu como um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha tivesse chagado a esse ponto, mas sua volta foi motivo de comemoração"_

_"Algum tempo passou. A casa dos Yukis foi finalmente vendida e reformada, tranformando-se em uma recepção. Foi mais ou menos na época que meus avós se conheceram."_

_"E coincidentemente haveria uma __homenagem a Yuki Lumi, que seria comemorada naquele mesmo estabelecimento. Ninguém sabe direitos os detalhes da festa. Se a luz estava boa, se teve muita gente e muita comida, se o shodaime hokage esteve lá..."_

_"O fato é que no meio da festa o som falhou"_

Todos:...

Hinata: E... O... O q... Que tem ha... Haver o som ter... Falhado?

Ino: Ora, o que você acha? Se o som falhar todo mundo vai querer consertar.

**POF! - Capotam.**

Kakashi: Tinha que ser história de loira. ¬¬

Naruto, Ino e Temari: ÒÓ...!!!

Naruto, Ino e Temari: O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA OS LOIROS?

Kakashi: Nadinha naum. ÔÔ

Shikamaru: Ô, Ino?

Ino: QUIÉÉÉ?

Shikamaru: Dá pra continuar? OO

Ino: Huh? Ah, tá. ú.ù

Todos: ¬¬

Ino: Bem. O som falhou e todos foram tentar consertá-lo.

_"Mas não houve silêncio. A música não tocava, mas ao invés disso apresentaram chiados. Os técnicos então trocaram os fios, mudaram a música, desligaram, ligaram e nada. Ainda aquele mesmo chiado de rádio fora de frequência."_

_"Então o jeito foi encerrar a cerimônia"_

Ino: Uma coisa muito chata, não? Poderia ter sido pior.

Naruto: Como assim pior?

Ino: Deixa eu contar, caramba. ò.ó

_"Horas depois Lumi voltou à recepção para saber se tinham resolvido o problema do som. Ao vê-lo os técnicos olharam para ele e empalideceram. Lumi estranhou a reação e perguntou se havia algo errado"_

_"Precisamos que o senhor ouça isso"_

_"...?"_

Ino: Sabe aqueles pensamentos que a gente tem sobre coisas macabras? E que depois você se pergunta se não foi uma premonição? Talvez Lumi tivesse esse tipo de pensamento.

_"Um pavor subiu sem motivos à garganta de Lumi enquanto os técnicos, nervosos, tentavam sintonizar o rádio"_

_"Primeiro ruídos"_

_"Ruídos"_

_"E mais ruídos"_

_"Mas de repente os ruídos começaram a fazer sentido. E chegaram a formar sílabas rebuscadas"_

_"Os ruídos formavam letras, as letras formavam palavras..."_

_"... E quando as coisas ficaram bem nítidas era possível ouvir uma voz feminina embargada entre os chiados"_

_"Yuki"_

_"Touya"_

_"Lumi sentiu o desespero invadir-lhe. Yuki Touya era o nome de sua falecida esposa."_

_"E novamente a frequência"_

_"Yuki"_

_"Touya"_

_"Yuki"_

_"Touya"_

_"E de repente ouviu-se"_

_"P"_

_"R"_

_"E"_

_"S"_

_"E"_

_"N"_

_"T"_

_"E"_

_"..."_

_"Yuki"_

_"Touya"_

_"..."_

_"P"_

_"R"_

_"E"_

_"S"_

_"E"_

_"N"_

_"T"_

_"E"_

Sai: Ar...!

Ino: Isso mesmo.Yuki Touya estava presente.

_"Lumi ficou desesperado com aquilo. Então o fantasma da esposa estava ali o tempo todo! De repente as portas se fecharam e as luzes se apagaram, mas manifestação era ouvida e as câmeras continuaram filmando tudo."_

_"Testemunhado isso as fitas de gravação foram revisadas no dia seguinte. Os técnicos presentes e Yuki Lumi se reuniram para ver a gravação em câmera lenta"_

Lumi: Aconteceu que ele descobriu uma coisa que não queria descobrir, mas descobriu porque a curiosidade falou mais alto.

_"A resposta estava na gravação"_

_"Ao chegar na parte em que os ninjas e Lumi ouviam o chiado do som"_

_"Viu-se a surpresa"_

_"Yuki"_

_"Touya"_

_"..."_

_"P"_

_"R"_

_"E"_

_"S"_

_"E"_

_"N"_

_"T"_

_"__E"_

_"E a imagem mostrada gelou todos"_

_"Yuki Touya estava agarrada a Lumi no momento da gravação"_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Todos:...!

Ino: Entenderam? Yuki Lumi estava sendo morto aos poucos pela esposa.

Todos:...

Ino: Eu acredito que ela não fez isso por maldade. Quando os fantasmas estão perdidos e solitários eles tendem a querer companhia o tempo todo e continuar sentindo que estão vivos.

Neji:...

Ino: Só que eles acabam levando as pessoas que ele ama com ele. Touya amava tanto o marido que não conseguia ficar longe dele. E quase o mata.

TenTen: Brrr...

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Hinata: AAAAAAH! **- Se encolheu mais no cobertor. -** ATCHIM!

Neji: Hinata-sama!

Sai: Interessante. ú.ù Mas eu ainda não entendi o propósito dessas histórias.

Ino: QUÊ!? °O° Como não!? Vocês TEM que entender!

Naruto: Eu quero ir pra casa. Não é pedir muito. ¬¬

Temari: Já estou começando a me sentir mal.

Shikamaru: É... **- Tocando na testa dela. -** Você está com febre.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Sasuke:...! **- Engoliu ar assustado e ressaltou os olhos.**

Sakura: Também está com medo, Sasuke-kun? n.n

Sasuke: Não... Não pode ser...!

**O punho de Sasuke se fechou enquanto ele olhava pro chão tenso.**

Shino: Você entendeu, não foi?

Restante: O.O

Sasuke: Entendi.

Restante: ENTENDEU!** - Sorrisão.**

Sasuke: Sim. E é melhor acabar logo com isso.

Restante: SIIIIM!

Kiba: NÃO!

Shikamaru: Sasuke, a pessoa vai se assustar.

Sasuke:...

Restante: ô.ô...

Sasuke: Tudo bem.

Restante: Ô.Ô

Sasuke: Eu vou contar a minha história.

Restante: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!** - De saco cheio.**

Itachi: Isso já tá me deixando puto. òó Depois quando um prodígio mata seu círculo social é porque ele é malvado.

Neji: Hmpf.

(Neji)_ "Também quando eu entender vou me gabar pra todo mundo ¬¬"_

Sasuke: Eu... Agora entendi.

**Continua**

* * *

Bem, dessa vez teve mais a história do que a parte da comédia. E pelo visto a fic vai prosseguir assim

Gente, a pessoa morta JÁ foi escolhida DESDE o primeiro capítulo e eu NÃO vou mudar. XD

Bem, para os que estão com medo asseguro que a história do Sasuke vai ser mais ligth

**Na cabana das reviews**

**Tayuya Uchiha:** Tudo bem. Sua janela está protegida XD Eu coloquei um selo.

**Estrela Negra:** É... Realmente, vc tem razão. n.n

**Simca-chan:** Bem, se os espíritos disseram que é o Naruto... Quem poderá contrariá-los. ô.ô Hm... A Sakura no lugar dele? Por que não? XD Bem, os fantasmas passam pelo que querem passar e vêem o que querem ver. n.n

**0Dany0:** Coragem, Dany! Coragem!!! 8P

**Mandy Lua:** Quêêê! Eu AMO o Naruto! Ele é fofo. n.n Mas se for ele...

Pôxa, vai ser uma pena mesmo. Aí mesmo que vai ficar que nem Descanse em Paz meu amor (Vendo tanto pelo lado yaoi quanto hétero)

Independente do final isso está longe de ser um angst, Mandy. 8D

**Raposa Vermelha:** Sim! Sim! Eu ouvi falar dessa história. Também fiquei ressentida. Tipow... Não salvaram a menina!? Não gostei ú.ù (Sou sensível).

Melhor arriscar outro nome. O Sasuke já num é mais. n.n

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Se for o Itachi melhor economizarmos pra uma ressurreição via expresso do tio Orochi XD

**Sabaku no Karina:** A história do Sasuke vai ser mais leve, Karina. n.n

**Amakase Miharu:** Brigada! n.n Esse capítulo vai pra você.

**Meygan Kaname:** Poxa... Eu nem ía postar hoje, mas gostei tanto da sua review que acabei postado. n.n

Peraí, deixe eu adicionar seu nome na lista "Não mate o Itachi". Hm... Eu sei que eu coloquei a lista na mesma gaveta do abaixo assinado do movimento "Queremos Itachi-kun" das fantasminhas. n.n

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho:** Okay. Mais dois nomes pra lista "Matem a Sakura". Espero que isso não influencie no meu voto. ô.ô

E...Pôxa, Rafa, o Sasuke vai contar a próxima história. n.n Mas acho que esse capítulo deu dicas de quem seja.

**Rai-chan:** Preciso ler X holic.

Aaahn... Sabe o que é... Num vejo SasuSaku como um casal.

Mas prometo soltar mais a Sakura. Mesmo ela podendo estar morta. n.n

**Rukia-chan:** Okay, mais um nome pra lista "Eu acho que o Naruto está morto". Hm... Cs querem entrar numa aposta? Tem grandes chances de ganhar. n.n

**A£rodit§:** _ "COMO O KIBA FOI O PRIMEIRO A DESCOBRIR ?"_

AHÁ! Pergunta certa, Afrodite! Nossa! Foi no gol!

Não se preocupe que vai ser tudo explicado!

**Aproveitem o FDS, pessoal.** **Té mais!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A história do Sasuke**

**-**

Itachi: Hm?! A... ATCHIM!

Todos: Itachi! O.õ

Itachi: AAAH!!! NÃO! Eu NUNCA fiquei doente!

Gaara: Eu também. Pode parar de drama. ¬¬

Itachi: Que drama o quê! Cê num tá entendendo! EU FUI UMA CRIANÇA PERFEITA! Nunca tive uma doença! Um piolho! Uma verme! Uma diarreia! COMO É QUE AGORA EU ESPIRRO!?

Gaara: E EU SEI LÁ! TAMBÉM NÃO TIVE VIROSE, PIOLHO, VERME OU DIARREIA E TÔ DOENTE, CARAMBA!

Itachi: Mas isso porque você era jinchuuriki Ò.ó, Mas eu não! Sou imune de nascença!

Lee: ATCHIIIM!

TenTen: Saúde, Lee. ú///ù Pelo menos o Neji tá...

Neji: COF! COF!

TenTen: Esquece.

Sakura: Huh? Peraí, tem alguma coisa errada! ò.ó

Kiba: Percebeu!

Sakura: Percebi que você, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru e Sasuke-kun não estão sentindo frio nem estão doentes! ò.ó

Shikamaru:...! Ahn... Não era bem isso que eu esperava, mas... Bem, não estamos. u.u

Sasuke: É verdade. **- Tirou o cobertor e deu para Kakashi. **

Kakashi: Valeu... ATCHIM!

Sai: É mesmo verdade. Por que?

Shino: Já desvendamos o mistério.

Todos:...

Shino: Bem, os fantasmas influenciam os meios, mas da feita que estamos familiarizados com eles somos imunes aos seus sustos. O fantasma está nos assombrando, por isso está tão frio e estamos ficando doentes. E o fantasma também ESTÁ doente porque ele morreu em uma ocasião com frio e com muita chuva.

**- Silêncio -**

Restante: Heim? O.õ

**POF - Kiba capota.**

Kiba: MAS QUE COISA! VOCÊS AINDA NÃO ENTENDERAM?

Temari: Fantasma fica doente? Oõ

Ino: Não! Ele PENSA que está doente, AGE como se estivesse doente porque ele morreu numa situação que o DEIXARIA doente se ele NÃO morresse.

Sai: Han? Oõ

Ino: CARAMBA, AINDA NÃO ENTENDERAM?

Itachi: O ser humano ganhou o dom da palavra! QUE TAL USAR ELAS NORMALMENTE PRA DIZER O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO, PORRX!

Neji: Hm... Na ordem, Naruto é o que está em pior estado. Parece um cadáver.

Naruto: ATCHIM!

Neji: Depois vem TenTen, que já está fraca. Hinata-sama parece frágil também. Depois vem eu.

Lee: Funk.** - Fungou. -** Dô gribado.

Neji: Deve ter algum motivo pra Gaara, Itachi, Kakashi e Sai serem os menos doentes.

Lee: Cê tá falando sozinho? O.õ

Neji: Deixa eu quieto ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu vou contar a minha história. Talvez explique melhor.

_"O capitão Riku trabalhava no barco como biologo. Estava indo rumo a uma das ilhas virgens e pesquisar sobre a flora e fauna de lá. Trabalhar nisso rendia muito dinheiro, pois muitos Kages pagavam para obterem o atlas da biodiversidade das terras vizinhas, evitando os invasores. "_

_"Aquela seria mais uma aventura no barco pra mais uma fonte de dinheiro"_

Sasuke: Naquela noite...

Neji: Estou me sentindo tão mal que nem zombo mais do fato da história acontecer a noite. ¬¬

Sasuke: Pra eu chegar ao ponto de contar uma história a noite é porque vcs tão a um passo da cova, não acham? Ò.Ó

Neji: Não falei com você. ¬¬

Naruto: Atchim!

Sasuke: Naquela noite ele ancorou na ilha para encontrar o pesquisador que trabalharia consigo.

_"Estava chovendo, estrava frio e estava trovejando. Um temporal semelhante ao que estamos agora."_

_"O capitão aconrou seu barco e saiu com seu assistente júnior procurando a base de pesquisa antes que o material estragassem. Mas não acharam. Começaram a andar procurando sem olhar pra trás e sem prestar a atenção para onde íam."_

_"Se prestassem perceberiam que estavam perdidos"_

Sasuke: Quando ele percebeu que estava perdido se desesperou por um momento. Mas se perder era natural para qualquer aventureiro.

_"Mas eles não ficaram perdidos por alguns minutos. Nem por uma hora."_

_"Foram três horas procurando"._

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"_**

Sakura: ATCHIM!

Sai: Cof! Cof! Brrr... Esse cobertor não está mais adiantando.

Sasuke: Ouçam a minha história que é importante porque se eu acabar e ninguém entender eu acabo logo com isso antes que vocês morram de frio. ò.ó

Sai, Naruto e Sakura:...?

Shikamaru: Como sempre ele tem pavio curto. ú.ù

Kiba: Sasuke, não!

Shikamaru: Ele em razão.Vamos tentar ir até o fim. ¬¬

Sasuke: Tsc. Certo. Eles ficaram perdidos por duas horas e...

Sai: Talvez eu faça...

Sasuke:... SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME OUVIR, PORRX?

Sai: OO

Todos: OO

Kakashi (Com gravadorzinho): D.Dia...a...ario...de...aa.lgu...ma...coisa...sa...suke-kun...f...falou...um...pa...pa...lavrão e...eeuu...t...to...gag...gue...jan...do...po...por...que...ta...um...f...frio...de...des...gra...çado...a...q...qui... ATCHIM!

Sasuke: Bem, eles ficaram perdidos por duas horas.

_"Imaginem o que três horas sem chegar a algum lugar faz a uma pessoa. O capitão Riku começou a ficar desesperado. Olhou para trás e não conseguiu ver mais seu barco."_

_"E seu assistente já começava a sofrer os efeitos do frio."_

_"Frio, fome... Certamente iriam morrer. A mente do capitão começou a delirar. Ele estava suando frio e seus pés estavam inchados. Teve que tirar os sapatos e logo percebeu que suas mãos estavam dormentes. Seu ajudante tropeçava nos próprios pés e Riku sentiu que se ele sequer desmaiasse, seria capaz de comer sua carne como se fosse de um cadáver."_

_"Mas aí veio a idéia. O capitão decidiu fazer uma marca nas pedras e andar somente em linha reta"._

Neji: Uma idéia inteligente. Pena que ele não pensou nisso antes. ¬¬

Shino: Em certas situações não dá pra pensar. Você e outros inteligentes ainda não conseguiram resolver o mistério.

Neji: Eu só não sei como o KIBA conseguiu resolver esse mistério antes de todos nós.

Kiba: HEEEEI! ÒÓ

Itachi: E o placar é 1 para o Neji! 0 para o Kiba! Atchim! XD

Sasuke: Posso continuar? Ù.Ú

Itachi: Claro, mano.

Sasuke: Aff... Eles foram em linha reta, pelo menos para chegarem ao mar. Mas perceberam algo.

_"Estavam andando em círculos"_

_"Quando o capitão percebeu, achou que tinha enlouquecido. Dessa vez tudo pareceu se confundir. Teria que ter ajuda."_

_"E quando ele achava que tudo estava perdido alguém surgiu"._

Sasuke: Ele reconheceu o homem que se aproximava baqueado, doente, e com ferimentos profundos além de inchações no corpo.

_"Apesar do estado do homem o capitão e o ajudante se sentiram felizes. Aquele era seu conhecido. O pesquisador que estava a sua espera."_

_"Riku perguntou onde estava o abrigo e o pesquisador respondeu que estava perdido e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi voltar para o barco, que por sua vez se encontrava em destroços, encalhado no litoral."_

Sasuke: Riku nem pensou duas vezes. Foi até o barco, pois mesmo destroçado o barco serviria de abrigo e poderia ter alimentos. Então decidiu seguir o colega.

_"E mais... Pareceu que foi só ver aquele homem para o caminho se abrir. Conseguiu ver novamente o litoral e lá... O barco."_

_"O pesquisador disse para o capitão tomar cuidado, pois o barco estava muito cheio d'água, mas Riku não ligou. Deixou o ajudante fraquejando para trás e entrou no barco pela rachadura do casco. A água chegava até a sua cintura, mas estava tão desesperado por comida que resolveu arriscar."_

_"Entrou procurando o que precisava, mas o que encontrou foi algo totalmente diferente"_

_"Socorro! Me ajudem! Socorro!"_

_"Ele não sabia se era a sua imaginação delirante, mas ouvia uma vóz feminina no barco."_

_"Me ajudem! Gasp! Socorro!"_

_"E estava se afogando"_

_"A voz era chorosa e acentuadamente aguda. Então o capitão esqueceu o desespero e se concentrou em ouvir a dona da voz, para poder tirá-la de lá, sem reparar que a água subia pelo seu peitoral."_

_"Onde você está! Continue gritando para eu achá-la!"_

_"Me ajude! Socorro! Estou aqui! Bem perto de você! Vá mais pra frente!"_

_"Riku gelou. A moça estava vendo ele? Mas ele não via a moça. Continuou andando, seguindo a vez, sem saber se estava dando cabo a própria vida."_

_"Assim! Vá para a frente! Aí! Estou aqui!"_

_"E parou."_

_"Riku olhou para os lados e nada. De repente sentiu algo roçar na sua barriga e quando meteu a mão na água pra ver o que é, puxou os cabelos de uma mulher inconsciente."_

Sakura: Arh! **- Levou as mãos à boca.**

Sasuke: É... Foi mais ou menos essa a reação dele.

_"Decidiu tirá-la de lá. Se estivesse morta deveria ao menos dar um enterro decente, ou devorá-la se continuasse perdido. Colocou a mulher nos braços e tratou de tirá-la de lá"_

_"Quando colocou a cabeça pra fora da rachadura pôde ver que a chuva havia se amenizado e seu assistente continuava desmaiado devido à falta de forças."_

Sasuke: No final das contas a mulher estava viva e a chuva cessara. O pesquisador os guiou até o outro lado da ilha, onde estava o barco do Capitão Riku.

_"Mas havia uma pergunta"_

_"O pesquisador não havia se perdido?"_

Sasuke: Quando o capitão se preparou para embarcar o pesquisador havia desaparecido. Pensaram em ficar lá para procurar o colega que os ajudou, mas isso seria se arriscar novamente.

_"Colocou a mulher no bote e subiu nele com o ajudante para chegarem até o barco. Até que viram algo boiando na praia"_

_"O corpo se aproximou do bote e Riku, numa espécie de curiosidade mesclada à repulsa, puxou os cabelos para ver quem era..."_

_"...Era o pesquisador"_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUM"_**

Sakura: Arh...

Sasuke: Foi isso. **- Baixou o olhar sereno -** O fantasma estava confundindo Riku para deixá-lo num estado confuso apenas para ter certeza de que ele salvaria a sua esposa.

Hinata:...

Sasuke: As vezes os fantasmas não ficam entre nós só porque estão confusos ou perturbados... Mas porque eles amam e só podem partir quando tiverem certeza que a pessoa amada ficará bem sem ele.

Sai:...

Sasuke: É por isso que não devemos ter medo.

Todos:...

**-Silêncio-**

Kakashi: Ai que coisa mais bunita. T.T Poderia até ser a próxima edição do Icha Icha! Juntos até no outro mundo! Ou quase!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! - Sorriu. -

Ino: Quer dizer...

TenTen: Você...

Temari: Então é...

Kiba: Isso! ELAS ENTENDERAM!

Garotas (Menos Hinata): AAAAAH!!!! SASUKE-KUN É ROMÂÂÂÂNTICO! **- Coraçõeszinho.**

Sasuke: QUÊ!? NUM ERA NADA DISSO!

Garotos: Ò.Ó...!!!!

Kiba: PAREM DE DAR EM CIMA DO SASUKE PELO AMOR DOS CÉUS!

Itachi: Num liga naum. Ainda vou descobrir o que a mamãe colocava na frauda dele. O.õ

Sasuke: Peraí! Pera...

Garotas (Menos Hinata): SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!

(Naruto) _"Que raiva dessa besta do Sasuke"._ ÒÓ

Naruto: ...! Hei, peraí! **- Olhando para as próprias mãos.**

Todos: ...?

Naruto: Será que... Então... Então...

Todos: ô.ô

Naruto:...

Todos: ÔÔ

Naruto: Sim! Eu acho que resolvi o mistério!

Restante: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!

Itachi: QUÊW! PÔ, ATÉ O NARUTO JÁ ENTENDEU! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: A mente deles são sincronizadas. Normalmente eles chegam a uma conclusão juntos. ¬¬

(Gaara) _"Perder pro Naruto. Isso já tá fazendo mal pro meu currículo _ò.ó_"_

Sakura: Conta pra gente logo, Naruto! Qual é o mistério?

Naruto: Cara! Vocês não vão acreditar! Acontece que... Que...

Todos: ...

Naruto: Epa... Peraí, então...

Todos: ô.ô

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Levanta e recua dez passos**

Ino: Ele entendeu? Oo

Shikamaru: Sim. E tá morrendo de medo.

Restante: ...

**- Silêncio -**

Sai: Fala logo, Naruto!

Naruto: Tá bem. É...

Todos:...

Naruto: É que...

Todos: Ô.Ô...!!!!

Naruto: AAAH! NÃO POSSO DIZER!

Todos: QUEW! ÒÓ

Itachi: Qué ser linchado! ÒÓ

Naruto: Não posso. Eles tem razão, temos que contar as histórias porque... O fantasma não pode se assustar.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Não. Eu supero esse medo. Mas vou ajudar ò.ó

Todos: Hein?!

Naruto: Eu também vou contar minha história. **- Olhar confiante.**

Restante: MAS QUE PORRX!

**Continua**

* * *

Bem, se a atualização demorar um pouco mais é porque estou trabalhando num projeto na outra conta. Mas relaxem, essa fic é fácil de fazer. Não vai demorar muito pra acabar não. n.n

O capítulo de hoje vai para todos os que TORCERAM pra não ser o Naruto n.n

**E na cabana das reviews**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Então? Que achou? Bem, agora complicou. Todos tão morrendo de frio e ficando doente. Mas realmente, Sai é um dos que menos tá doente (E num é difícil fazer um personagem sem emoções ser um cadáver XD). Bem, vamos esperar.

**Giza:** Aí está a história do Sasuke, com um pouco de açucar. n.n

**Rukia-chan:** A pessoas estão chutando quem é o morto. Sim, pode ser o Lee. Ele quase nem tá falando. n.n

**Mandy Lua:** Você tava no caminho e acabou saindo.

Bem, eis uma pista: Repare na reação de cada pessoa assim que ela descobre (Apesar da Ino ser dramática por natureza). n.n

**Tatita-chan:** As histórias dão pistas de quem é o fantasma e quem conta na verdade está dando um palpite dor porquê ele está assombrando os outros.

**Amakase Miharu:** É uma boa pergunta. Alguma coisa aconteceu para eles descobrirem. n.n

**harunoN:** Bem... Não é o Naru-chan n.n

**Sayuri Ayuka:** Bem, se eu responder como o Kiba conseguiu descobrir eu conto quem é o fantasma n.n

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Mesma pista. Se eu responder como o Kiba conseguiu descobrir eu conto quem é o fantasma. E o Naru-chan tá vivo! Tan Tan Tan Tan

**IngridYuuki-chan:** A resposta que todos querem. Se eu responder como o Kiba conseguiu descobrir eu conto quem é o fantasma. XD

Kakashi e Gaara podem ser sim.

**Raposa Vermelha:** Neji? É, ainda tá valendo n.n

**Christopher Ino:** O nome do livro é Descanse em paz, meu amor. Mas não sei o autor nem a editora porque na época eu tinha 11 anos eu acho XD (Tipow... Já faz 9 anos)

"Eu percebi que a ordem das pessoas que descobrem tem algo em comum. Tipo, primeiro Kiba e depois Shino (que são do mesmo time. Depois Shikamaru e ai a Ino (também do mesmo time). E agora o Sasuke, então eu acho que a proxima pessoa a descobrir vai ser ou o Sai, ou a Sakura ou o Kakashi"

Eu juro que fou PURA coicidência, mas a fic seguiu esse curso sim até agora n.n. O próximo será o Naruto que corresponderá ao Shino e ao Kiba.

Sim. Pode ser muito bem a Hinata, o Itachi e até mesmo o Gaara **- Sai correndo.**

**Rai-chan:** Ora, ela não contou nenhuma história. XD Pode tá morta sim e por isso o Naruto se arriscou a contar uma história de terror.

Quanto ao "Um par para Sasuke" Ahn... Eu particulamente sou NaruSasu porque acho muito bonitinho o jeito como o Sasuke cuida do Naruto no anime, mas isso é de pessoa pra pessoa.

**A£rodit§:** O nome do livro é Descanse em paz, meu amor. É esse enredo mesmo, só que lá todo o grupo já sabe que o colega tá morto e a história começa com ele entrando na cabana e todos se assustando ao vê-lo.

**Lere-chan:** Chuta um nome, Lere-chan. n.n

**Meygan Kaname:** É. É verdade. Orações sempre são bem vindas (Funcionou com o Naruto) n.n

Já pensou se o Neji é o fantasma? Aí que ele não vai poder se gabar. XD

**Pyoko-Chan:** "O terror contrastando com a comédia faz essa fic ser muito gostosa de se ler ."

C acha? brigada.

"Como foi que o Kiba descobriu antes dos gênios Kakashi, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru e Sakura? oo' Até mesmo o Shino!"

A pista: Se eu responder como o Kiba conseguiu descobrir eu conto quem é o fantasma. XD

He! He! O Naruto é dono de boa parte das pistas, mas não é ele.

**Ester Midoki:** Valeu. Não sei se o livro é do P. Bandeira, mas o nome é Descanse em paz, meu amor.

**0Dany0:** Acho que nesse tb não. A história tá ligth. n.n

**Simca-chan:** Quê isso! Shika é muito sexy! Eu adoro ele XD, ainda mais agora na nova temporada. XD

Também tem os NejiTen e os NejiHina. n.n

Beeeem, a fic. Não. Antes de mais nada Kiba NÃO é o fantasma. E o motivo pelo qual ele percebeu vai tá no último capítulo.

Naruto?

Lee?

Sakura?

Naruto já não é mais. XD

Mas eis a pista. Repare nas reações dos personagens que descobre.

**Abraços, pessoal!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A história do Naruto**

**-**

Naruto:...

Neji: ATCHIM!

TenTen: Você priorou, Neji!

Neji: Piorei? Ahn... Isso explica porque estou vendo tudo dobrado.

Hinata: N... Neji-nii-san... Est...Tá com... F... Febre... OO

Sasuke: Tome. **- Ofereceu uma xícara de chá. -** Parece que foi só Naruto ficar bom pra você piorar.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Hinata: Aaaar... Eu quero ir embora... Por que não contam logo o que tá acontecendo?

Kiba: É preciso ir com cautela, Hinata. O fantasma pode...

Sakura: A GENTE SABE QUE O FANTASMA VAI SE ASSUSTAR! MAS A GENTE PODE MORRER!

Gaara: ATCHIM!

Lee: Até o GAARA-SAMA tá doente! T.T

Itachi: GAARA-SAMA! E EU?" ÒÓ

Kakashi: Você é du mal. As pessoas não ligam pra você. ¬¬

Itachi: Não sou do du mal. Sou incompreendido! òó

_"Eu... Sou rebelde porque o mundo quis assim... Porque nunca me trataram com amor... Porque as portas se fecharam para mim..."_

Itachi: Que porrx é essa?! O.ó

Lee: Huh? **- Com sonzinho. -** Fundo musical, não gosta? XD

Temari: CHEGAAAA! EU VOU ENLOUQUECER SE CONTINUAR COM ESSE BANDO DE RETARDADO!

Sai: A Temari adora a gente. n.n

Kiba: NARUTO, CONTA LOGO A SUA HISTÓRIA!

Naruto: Peraí, eu tô pensando em alguma lenda urbana... O assassino das folhas, o fantasma da barraca de ramen, a morta do parquinho...

Todos: °O°...!** - POF! **

**Grande capotada;**

Sasuke: Estamos perdidos com você contando as histórias! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Sorte sua por eu estar em dívida de sobrevivência com você. ¬¬

Sasuke: Vai contar ou não! ÒÓ

Naruto: VÔÔÔ!

Neji: Minhas chances de sobrevivência já eram. ú.ù

Naruto: Certo... Certo... Sem pressão. Eu... Eu tenho uma história!

Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino: Tem? O.õ

Naruto: Tenho! n.n Tenho uma sim! E muito boa pra ocasião.

Gaara: Tô tão desesperado que vou ouvir. ú.ù

Naruto: É uma lenda urbana muito contada em Kiri.

_"Nii Tenko voltava a noite pra casa..."_

Neji: De novo a noite?

Naruto: Quer morrer? Eu agradeço por ter tomado o meu lugar! ÒÓ

Neji: Vai pro inferno. ¬¬

Naruto: Magoei. ó.ò

Lee: Liga não. O Deji é insesível quando fica doende. ú.ù

Sasuke: Continua, Naruto. ò.ó

Naruto: Sim, aconteceu a noite.

_"Tava chovendo e Tenko-san estava a pé, morrendo de frio e protegida apenas pelo sobretudo e o guarda-chuva. Trovejava. Seria perigoso ela ir pra casa anadando, mas estava atrasada."_

_"Tentou chegar ao primeiro toldo e esperar para uma corrida até o próximo toldo, evitando se molhar muito, mas nesse momento passou uma charrete, passando a roda numa lama que acabou sujando toda a borda do sobretudo da senhorita."_

_"Grosseiro. Nem para perdir desculpas."_

Naruto: Mas ela teve que engolir as palavras, porque no final das contas o dono da charrete gritou para o colcheiro parar e fez sinal para a moça se aproximar.

Sakura:...

_"Tenko-san sorriu e agradeceu por ter ali um cavalheiro. Correu até a charrete, esperou o dono abrir a porta e entrou. O homem de lá era muito pálido e velho"_

_"Obrigada"_

_"Desculpe. O erro foi meu. Onde você mora?"_

_"Na fronteira da vila. Pode me levar até lá? Estou atrasada para jantar."_

_"Claro."_

_"Ele gritou para o colcheiro levá-la e a charrete começou a seguir."_

Kakashi: ATCHIM!

Naruto:...

Hinata: Pode c... Cont...Tinuar... Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Valeu, Hinata. n.n

Lee: Cof! Cof!

Naruto: Ahn...** - Nevoso. -** Bem... Eles passaram a viagem toda conversando.

_"Então... Nii Tenko, foi o que você disse?"_

_"Sim. _n.n_"_

_"Interessante... Mas não acha perigoso ficar saindo a essa hora da noite?"_

_"Ah, isso é porque fiz horas extras."_

_"Horas extras?"_

_"Estou trabalhando num novo projeto"_

_"E no que trabalha, minha cara?"_

_"Sou arquiteta. Hoje acabei perdendo a hora."_

_"Hm..."_

_"E o senhor? Nunca o vi por aqui."_

_"Não? Hm... Que estranho. Eu sempre venho por aqui. Quase todos os dias."_

_"Mas não nasceu aqui, certo?"_

_"Sim... Venho pra cá resolver uns assuntos de família. Meu herdeiros moram todos aqui"_

_"Pôxa... Deve ser bem solitário viver só em outra vila"._

_"Não. Tenho os meus amigos de jogos, associações... Coisa de velho"_

_"A moça riu"_

Kiba: Sim, vai ficar nessa enrolação? ò.ó

Naruto: A CHARRETE VIROU E OS DOIS MORRERAM!

Todos: O.õ...???

Kiba: QUÊ!? O.ó

Sasuke bateu na própria cara.

Sasuke: Dá próxima vez eu fico em casa assistindo TV. ¬¬

Naruto: Deixa eu contar, certo! Eles foram conversando durante o caminho.

Kiba: E o que me interessa!

Naruto: INTERESSA QUE EU TIVE QUE OUVIR A SUA HISTÓRIA TOSCA ENTÃO OUÇA A MINHA!

Kiba: ENTÃO PÁRA DE ENROLAÇÃO!

Naruto: A CHARRETE VIROU E ELES MORRERAM!

Kiba: NÃO É ASSIM QUE TERMINA!

Naruto: É SIM! MORRERAAAAAAM! XD

Neji: Vocês não estão ligando pra mim, certo? ¬¬

TenTen e Lee: CALEM A BOCA, PORRXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Kiba e Naruto: OO...!

Kakashi: Bando de ninja desbocado. ¬¬ Nossa geração está salva.

Lee: Deixa ele continuar! O Deji dá brecisando de ajuda! òó

Kiba: Tá defendendo ele?** - Aponta pra Naruto.**

Naruto: Lero, lero, leroooo! XD

Sasuke: Anda, Naruto. òó

Naruto: Tá legal. Tá legal. Neji, presta a atenção. É importante que você ouça.

_"Nii Tenko estava satisfeita. Uma boa alma havia a levado pra casa. A charrete parou e a senhorita desceu."_

_"É ali que você mora?"_

_"Sim. Obrigada."_

_"Não precisa"_

_"Venha me visitar a qualquer dia. Meus pais e eu adoramos visitas."_

_"Não sei... "_

_"Venha."_

_"Talvez não dê... Eu não sou alguém muito sociável"_

_"Mas você se deu bem comigo."_

_"Hm..."_

_"Será bem vindo. Eu moro naquela casa ali."_

_"Hn... Tudo bem então."_

_ "Até mais n.n"_

_"Boa noite, Tenko-san"_

Naruto: E assim foi.

Gaara: Cabô?

Naruto: Não. ù.ú

Gaara: Tá acabando?

Naruto: Tá. ò.ó

Gaara: ...

Naruto: Na manhã seguinte, uma senhora que morava no mesmo vilarejo acordou, desceu as escadas e antes que tomasse seu café ouviu a campainha tocar.

_"Ahn... Pois não?"_

_"Bom dia... Senhora Nii, estou certo?"_

_"O que deseja?"_

_"Ah... Na verdade me chamo Nagashi Katu e... Vim visitar Tenko-san. Ela se encontra?"_

_"..."_

_"O que foi?"_

_"Conhece minha filha?"_

_"Oh, sim. Eu mesmo dei uma carona até aqui. Ela disse que precisava chegar cedo para..."_

_"O jantar."_

_"Isso! Então? Ela chegou atrasada?"_

_"Ela não chegou"_

_"Como?"_

Naruto: A senhora olhou para ele com tristeza e abaixou a cabeça.

_"Minha filha morreu mês passado, senhor."_

_"...!!!"_

_"E o senhor é a terceira pessoa que bate a minha porta e diz que deu carona a ela" _

_"C... Como!"_

Naruto: A senhora não aguentou falar e logo duas lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto.

_"Ela morreu num assalto, senhor. Era uma noite chuvosa e ela saiu mais cedo do trabalho porque estava atrasada para o jantar"_

_"...!"_

_"Deve ter sido algum engano. Minha filha está morta."_

_"E dito isso ela fechou a porta, voltando a sua rotina"_

Todos: O.O

Naruto: Não sei se isso ainda acontece. Mas conta a lenda que há realmente um moça que anda na chuva, pega carona, conversa com você e mostra onde mora. E sempre diz que está atrasada para o jantar.

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"**_

Sakura:...!

Itachi:...

Naruto: Se até mesmo nós não acreditamos que uma pessoa dessas possa estar morta... Imagine o próprio fantasma.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"_**

Sakura: Ar...!!! ENTÃO... ENTÃO...

Gaara:...?

Sakura: Arh!** - Tapou a boca com as mãos. -** E quem é?

Kakashi:...?!

Sasuke: Não podemos dizer, Sakura. u.u

Kakashi: O.O Peraí, então tem...

Kiba, Ino e Naruto: VIVAAAAA! ELES ENTENDERAM!

Kakashi: VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS! CONTEM LOGO A VERDADE! ÒÓ

Pessoal que sabe: NÃO PODEMOS!

Gaara: Tô ficando puto. ò.ó

Itachi: Dois. ò.ó

Neji: Três. ú.ù

**_"CABRUUUUUUUM!"_**

Sakura: Digam quem é! Eu entendi tudo! Falem!

Kakashi: Epa... Eu já sei quem é. OO

Kiba: É por isso que...

Kakashi: CONTEM! ÒÓ

Kiba: NÃO DÁ, KAKASHI-SENSEI! NÃO PERCEBE?

Kakashi: CONTEM OU VÃO ARDER NO MÁRMORE DO INFERNO! ÒÓ

Itachi: Tá! Tá! Tá! Parou a zona! Com essa mancada de vocês até eu entendi. ù.ú

TenTen: ISSO! O ITACHI-KUN VAI CONTAR! n.n

Lee, Neji e Gaara: Kun?! O.ó

Sai: Conta, Itachi!

Hinata: Conte por favor...

Gaara: Conta logo, caceta ¬¬

Itachi: Aaah... Não posso X(

Restante: AAAAAAAAAAAH! ÒÓ

Itachi: Não dá. É sério. n.n

Sai:... **- Olhou para o lado. -** Eu ´só quero sair daqui. ú.ù

Sakura: Quem é? Falem! ò.ó

Itachi: Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Todos: QUAL?

Itachi: Vou contar a minha história. XD

Restante: ÒÓ...!!!!

**PÁÁÁÁ! - Parte do telhado desmoronou longe do grupo.**

Itachi: OO

Neji: Eu tô morto ¬¬

**Continua**

* * *

Sim, a fic tá acabando.

E claro! Está cheeeeeio de pistas esse capítulo! Boa sorte, sherlocks!

**Na cabana das reviews**

**Sakurinha Rockbell**

1-A Sakura é a + assustada  
3-O Neji ta falando de mais  
4-O Lee ta MUITO calado  
5-A TenTen tb ta bastante calada  
6-O Itachi ta "social"  
7-O Kakashi ta emo¬¬  
8-O Sai quase num aparece  
9-O Gaara num fala nada e quando abre a boca é pra reclamar ou implicar

10-A Temari ta bem calada  
11-A Hinata ta mais calada do que timida(impossivel...ela é mais timida do q qualquer coisa)

Huahauahauahaaaa! É mesmo! Huahauahauahauaaaaaa!

Boa observação! Nem eu tinha reparado!

Mas minha fics de comédia o Itachi é realmente assim (Só nas de comédia).

Tenho msn sim, mas falta usar. Quando chemar o MEU pc eu te adiciono n.n

**Christopher Ino**

Gostei da lógica! n.n Por que não?

**Uchiha Ayu:** Não. Alguns vivos realmente não vão contar histórias. n.n

**Giza**: Me avise quando postar sua fic n.n

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Minha raposa tá salva. Pena que meu texugo lindo ainda tá em perigo XD

**0Dany0:** Com essa história do Naruto teve pelo menos três bons entendedores. n.n

Amakase Miharu: Boas notícias! Kakashi tá curado e não é o fantasma! Vivaaaa!

E sim, agora vem a história do Itachi!

**FeH-Chan:** Pode ser o Gaara sim. Ou o Lee. Nada os exclui se vc for ver, Feh-chan n.n

**Meygan Kaname:** Espero que tenha gostado da história do Naruto. Foi baseado numa lenda local n.n

**Sakurenha-Chan:** Num tem casal na fic XD

E independente do final... Tá longe de ser um angst.

**Mandy Lua:**

"Mais tarde vou tentar achar quem é por a sua pista..."

Esse capítulo responde?

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho:** Eu faço parte da Associação das amantes dos dobes fodas. XD Adoro ver o Naruto e o Lee lutando. n.n

Eis a história do Naruto. Bem a cara dele, naum? n.n

**naná:** Vamos ver. Ele ainda tá entre os suspeitos.

**harunoN:** Bem, num é mais a Sakura nem o Kakashi. Nem o Itachi.

E agora? n.n'

**Raposa Vermelha:** Sem dúvida os Hyuugas estão muito estranhos. E pro Neji não ter sacado...

Vamos ver XD

**kah.ko:** Não. Kiba não é o morto. n.n

**Uchiha Danii-chan**: Chuta um, Danii-chan! 8D

Bem... Ufa...

Abraços e até mais!!! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**A história do Itachi**

**-**

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Neji: A... ATCHIM!

Lee: Você tá com febre.** - Medindo a temperatura.**

Neji: Brrrr...

Sai: Pro Itachi não contar o que tá acontecendo então a situação tá russa. ú.ù

TenTen: Dá pra dizerem o que tá acontecendo...

Kakashi: Já disse que é melhor contarem.

TenTen: ...E PARAREM DE ME DEIXAR NO VÁCUO, PORRX?

Todos: OO

Sasuke: Desculpe... O que você disse?

TenTen: °O°...!** - Capota.**

Sakura e Ino: Ignorada pelo Sasuke-kun! T.T MEUS PÊSAMES!

Shikamaru: Por que a surpresa? Achei que as garotas já estivessem acostumada. ¬¬

Temari: Brrr...

Kiba: Itachi, rápido. Senão não vai ter jeito. A gente vai ter que contar!

Itachi: Tá legal. Tá legal. E ainda duvidam do meu bom coração. ù.ú

Todos** - Gota.**

Itachi: Bem, vamos lá. Aconteceu com um jovem de aproximadamente dezenove/ vinte anos. Ichida Oto.

_"Filho único. Sua irmã havia morrido misteriosamente então ele era herdeiro de pelo menos metade dos bens do pai. Morava num casarão com a madrasta e o pai. Um casal com quem ele se dava relativamente bem"_

Itachi: E vocês pensam que ele viveu para encontrar uma bela moça e ter filhos?

_"Não. __Passou sua mocidade conhecendo os negócios da família e estando disposto a assumir tudo. "_

_"Estava tudo indo bem, até que seu pai ficou de cama."_

**_"PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!!!"_**

Todos: OO...!!!!

O teto praticamente desmorou e todos ficaram na chuva. Menos Gaara que fez um guarda-chuvinha de areia.

Itachi: Pxxx que pxxxx, essas coisas só acontecem comigo. ù.ú

Ino: MINHA CHAPINHA! °O°

Naruto: ATCHIM! Agora eu gripo independente de fantasma! **- Ensopado.**

Lee: T...Ta f...Fri...O...

Sakura: Continua a história, Itachi!

(Itachi) _"Ô vidinha miserável"_ ¬¬

Sakura: ITACHI!

Itachi: EEEEEU!!

Sakura: CONTINUA A HISTÓRIA!

Itachi: TÁÁÁÁÁ!

Kakashi: Não precisam gritar. Não sou surdo. ¬¬

Itachi: Bem, continuando...

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!"_**

_"Os médicos passaram a visitar o casarão, mas nunca conseguiam um diagnóstico confiável, fazendo o velho piorar mais. Começou-se a suspeitar de envenenamento e fizeram os exames, mas nada foi constatado. __Só que todos sabiam que existem venenos extraídos de plantas que não tem cheiro, sabor e sequer são identificado nas autópsias."_

Itachi: A conclusão que a vila chegou foi a óbvia: Oto estava matando seu pai aos poucos. Mas quem provaria isso?

Kiba: Não sabemos! Agora termina!

Itachi: TÔ TERMINANDO! NÃO ME IRRITA! Ò.Ó...!!!!

Todos: X(

Itachi: Bem... - Cruzou os braços e ficou sério. - A partir do dia dos exames Oto começou a ter dias horríveis. Dormia mal, não comia direito e sequer saía de casa. E logo ficou de cama também.

_"Uma noite, Oto teve insônia. Vestiu o roupão, calçou os chinelos e foi até a cozinha. Estava com a visão embaçada e com pouca paciência, mas ficou vivo de repente ao entrar lá e ouvir um barulho. __Parou e ficou atento, pois poderia ser um ladrão"_

_"Mas não era. O barulho vinha de uma cadeira se arrastando lentamente por toda a cozinha"_

Itachi: Sozinha.

Todos:...

Itachi: Oto viu aquilo e só não gritou porque faltou a voz. E ao contrário do que muitos fariam ele não correu.

_"Se aproximou lentamente da cadeira... __E como se quem empurrasse percebesse isso, o móvel foi parando, parando... Até ficar imóvel"_

_"Oto tocou na cadeira, ergueu-a, depois voltou a colocá-la no chão. Parecia tudo normal."_

_"Mas ao virar de costa viu a face de uma mulher horrenda quase colada à sua e fitando-o nos olhos."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! XO

Itachi: AAAAAAAHRRR!!! **- Parou de repente. -** PAREM DE ME ASSUSTAR, CACETA! ÒÓ

Ino: PÁRA DE GRITAR ENTÃO!

Itachi: EU TÔ FAZENDO O CLIMA!! ÒÓ...!

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_**

Hinata: Aaaar! - **Se encolhendo de medo.**

Temari: Esse trovão ficou mais medonho agora!! **- Abraçada a Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru: Pra mim ele chegou em boa hora. n.n

Neji: ATCHIM!

TenTen: Neji está piorando.

Sasuke: Continua logo, Itachi!

Itachi: Até você? O.õ

Sasuke: ù.ú...!!!!

Itachi: Ok. Ok... ¬¬ A visão desapareceu de repente, fazendo Oto suar frio. Mas ele reconheceu a figura. Era sua falecida irmã.

_"No dia seguinte mal conseguiu viver seu dia. Agora além dos comentários da cidade e seu pai de cama, ainda tinha um fantasma assombrando a casa. __Decidiu então tomar uma decisão. Tentar ver o que o espírito queria dizer."_

_"A noite ele foi até a cozinha aquela mesma hora."_

_"E novamente viu a cadeira andando lentamente"_

Itachi: Mas dessa vez ele não se aproximou dela, pois viu sua madrasta se aproximar, talvez espantada com o barulho.

_"Oto-kun?"_

_"Nada. Oto resolveu não responder."_

_"Oto-kun? É você que está aí hoje também?"_

_"Isso significa que na noite anterior a mulher viu o herdeiro, mas nada fez"_

Itachi: Foi quando ele viu. Ela tirou um vidrinho do avental e dissolveu nos rémédios do velho.

Neji: Por que sempre tem a madrasta? O.ó

Itachi: Eu não sou criativo e não tem mordomo aqui. ¬¬

Neji: ù.ú

Itachi: Bem, ela tirou um vidrinho do avental e dissolveu nos rémédios do velho.

_"Nessa mesma hora o fantasma horrendo novamente apareceu atrás da serviçal, gritando. A mulher tentou gritar, mas sua voz sumiu. Apenas sentiu as mãos daquela assombração em seu pescoço, como se fosse de carne e osso."_

_"Tentou resistir, tentou se soltar, mas o ar faltava. Ao olhar para o lado viu Oto olhando tudo horrorizado e a visagem parecendo um demônio grudado em si. Sentiu-se empurrada para trás, até ficar prensada contra uma parede."_

_"Foi em segundos que a faca vôou e acertou seu ventre"_

_"AAARH...!!!"_

**_"CABRUUUUUUUM!!"_**

Itachi: As vezes os fantasmas continuam aqui para resolver pendências. A irmã de Oto sabia como tinha morrido e queria ou se vingar, ou salvar o pai ou os dois.

Sai:...

Neji:... ATCHIM!

Lee: Neji!

Gaara: Chega! Eu já entendi.

Restante: Outra história... ù.ú

Gaara: Não.

Todos: Ar...!!!

Naruto: Gaara!

Kiba: Gaara, não!

Restante: GAARA, SIIIIM! ÔÔ

Gaara se levanta.

Gaara: Não dá para continuar assim. O mistério é que há um fantasma entre nós.

Lee: Já disseram isso...X( **- Congelado.**

Gaara: Não! O fantasma é UM de NÓS!

Restante: QUÊÊÊÊ!!!

Temari: Eu tô morta!!??? ÔÔ

Sai: °O°...!!! **- Desmaia. -** x.x

Lee: AAAAARH! EU SABIA! EU NÃO QUERIA MORREEEEEER! T.T GAI-SENSEEEEI! EU NEM PUDE ME DESPEDIIIIR!

Gaara: CALEM A BOCA! NÃO É NENHUM DE VOCÊS! O.ó

Lee e Temari: Não!? ÔÔ

Shino: Gaara, não fale!

Sasuke: Melhor falar.

Sakura: Fala! Eu quero saber quem é! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Vai ser um choque. ù.ú

Gaara: A verdade é que...

Ino: Gaara, tem certeza?

Kakashi: CALEM A BOCA E DEIXEM O KAGE FALAR, OW! Ò.ó

Todos: OO

Naruto: Isso tá mexendo com a nossa personalidade. OO

Kakashi: Pois bem, Gaara. n.n Sim? Tá chovendo e eu quero ler meu livro.

Gaara: A verdade é que quem descobriu ficou preocupado com a sua reação... E decidiram contar histórias porque não queriam lhe assustar...

Hinata: Ar...!

Gaara: Hinata-san.

Neji: QUÊ!?

Hinata: Ar...!!!! °O°

Lee: Quê! Como!

Sai: x.x

TenTen: A Hinata tá morta? **- Olhou para Hinata e a viu transparente. -**...!!!

Lee: Que aconteceu!? Que aconteceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu!!!!

Sakura: A HINATA TÁ MORTA, LEE!

Hinata: °O°..!!! **- (Pof) Desmaia. -** X.X

Lee: Ela morreu!

Kiba: Hinata, não!

Ino: Ela tem que ir em paz!

Lee: Que é que tá acontecendo!? °O°

Neji: CALEM A BOCA, PORRX!

Todos: OO

Neji (Já bom): AGORA QUERO ME EXPLIQUEM QUE MACONHA É ESSA!!!

Hinata se levantou de repente. Estava transparente.

Neji: OO

Hinata: N... Neji-nii-san. T.T

Neji: É melhor terem uma boa explicação. ÒÓ

Todos: OO **- Gota.**

Sasuke: Deviamos ter deixado ele morrer. ¬¬

**Continua**

* * *

EIS O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!!! 

Quem apostou na Hinata... Acertou!!!!

Sim, e vamos ao final depois. Ainda pq tenho que responder a pergunta que não quer calar: Como Kiba descobriu. XD

E cada um vai revelar como descobriu também

Aguardem porque o final só não vai ser mais imprevisível que o Naruto. XD

**Na cabana das reviews**

**FeH-Chan:** Nhááá! Não é o Gaara-chan! Nem o Lee-kun! n.n

Sim, Neji tava morrendo. Olha o estado dele! Oo

Foi a Hinata mesmo. XDDD Sou mááá.

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Tb não foi o Sai. Cê tá com sorte, heim. n.n Ou então é uma prece poderosa.

**Uchiha Ayu**: Não. Não é o Neji.

**Uzumaki-Hime:** Quase!!! Só acertou o Hyuuga errado.

**Ester Midoki:** Sim! Sim! Muito bom, não? Adorei esse livro.

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Lee quase morreu do coração com essa. XD

**Mandy Lua:** Beijos, Mandy! Dessa vez eu demorei pra atualizar pra dá tempo de todo mundo lê. n.n

**Meygan Kaname:** Essa lenda urbana é da minha cidade e é velha. Uma loira entra no táxi a noite e diz a direção. Pára na frente de uma casa e diz que pagará no dia seguinte. Dá o telefone e tudo mais. No dia seguinte os donos da casa disseram que aquela era a entiga dona da casa que morreu e todas as noites repete a mesma cena.

Eu só fiz adaptá-la n.n

Naõ. Neji disse que tava morto porque sua vida tava dependendo do pessoal XD

**harunoN:** Naruto se curou e a pessoa a ser afetada foi o Neji. Era pro Neji ouvir porque se ele descobrisse o mistério também ficaria curado. n.n

**Raposa Vermelha**: _"Cara, mas eu ainda aposto nos Hyugas...Naum sei pq mas to sentindu q tem alguma coisa nelis Òó"_

Faro de espião.

_"Vc merecia o oscar d melhor fic d comédia/terror/suspense"_

Que emoçããããão! Um oscar!!! T.T

**Mah-chan:** Pro Itachi ter aceitado contar a história era pq era uma criatura muito frágil, que se assusta facilmente. Tipow... Se fosse o Neji ou o Lee ou o Sai ele falaria na cara logo n.n

**Sakurenha-chan:** _"Nakela tabelinha tnhu 60 d certeza q eh a Hinata ou u Sai ou u Lee..Tô certa?"_

Hinata. n.n Certa.

**Pyoko-Chan:** _"Essas foram as pistas que me fizeram acreditar que é o Neji u.u (...) Mas ainda não desisto da Hinata o.o"_

Era com um Hyuuga. Naruto se curou então Hinata estava levando Neji. n.n

**Amakase Miharu:** Encerraram-se as apostas. Agora é só ver como cada um descobriu. XD

**Giza:** Aqui tem uma. A loira do taxi. XD É beeem antiga.

**0Dany0:** O Neji até que saiu raspando. Só errou de Hyuuga, Dany. n.n'

**Kiyuii-chan:** _"OMG xD Algo me diz q é a Hinata! xD"_

Isso! Mas esse povo tá bom pra pistas.

**Tatita-chan:** Não é burrice (O Neji é inteligente e não descobriu). No próximo capítulo eles explicarão tudo.

**rukia-chan:** _"nyha non pode ser o gaara ç.ç vc non mato ele neh"_

Meu ruivinho lindo!! - Abraça Gaara. - Não! Olha que gracinha ele é! Que cute:3

**Kaka-chan:** Não. Tem um fantasma na cabana que não sabe que morreu e está assombrando todos sem querer. n.n

**Estrela Negra:** _"Hum... Tô quase certa que é a Hinata... Ou quem sabe o Neji..."_

Hinata!! X)

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho:** _"Gaara,Lee,Tenten ou o Sai."_

Putz, nenhum! XD

Mas tudo bem.

Vida longa ao Narutoooo! Vida longa ao Sasukeeee!

A Sakura... É, salvem Sakura na fase ship.

Até n.n

**HInasaki:** Okay. Shikamaru realmente contou uma história que foi bem a cara dele.

**Harumi-Sama:** Deixei pra atualizar s´´o agora, Harumi. Assim vc fica por dentro n.n

**Sabaku no yu:** Flerte sempre será o Flerte. Ah... Bons tempos. n.n

Então? Era quem você achava?

**Hinna**: Hehehe... Não tem casal nessa fic (Não explicitamente). Vou levar samba se do nada começar a colocar Narusasu aqui do nada. XD Mas estou com mais projetos. Uma nessa conta (Loucuras das 1001 noites) e um na outra conta (Os seguidores).

**jonas **: Valew!!

BakaDeh-chan: "_Hinata(TT) kiba sempre fala que n devem falar pq o fantasma vai se assustar,eu acho que é a hinata,eu num sei pq,+ eu acho que ela qua vai fika + assustada"_

No alvo, Deh-chan. Parabens!! n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**O final da história**

**-**

**_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!"_**

Neji: Tô esperando! Ò.Ó

Kiba: É o seguinte. Eu vou contar.

Naruto: Bora sair de baixo do toró primeiro. ú///ù

Kiba: Não! Eu vou contar. Me desculpe, Hinata...

Hinata: Huh?

Kiba: A verdade é que...

_"O ônibus que nos levava para o camping de férias derrapou e caiu da colina. Foi uma queda violenta e no final ficamos todos presos. Quando eu abri os olhos não consegui ver nada. Só ouvi todo mundo saindo."_

_"Eu vi você do meu lado. Estávamos juntos, se lembra? Eu toquei em você e disse: 'Hinata! Hinata, acorda!'"_

Hinata: Arh...!

Kiba: Mas seu corpo tava sem vida.

_"Fiquei desesperado. Você não se movia e eu não sabia o que fazer. Tentei tirar seu corpo de lá, mas estava preso e eu tava com pouco chakra. O Akamaru tinha ficado em Konoha."_

_"Então eu empurrei a janela e saí do ônibus."_

_"Quando eu vi, estava chovendo, e quando me preparei para contar o que aconteceu, vi todos lá fora."_

Kiba: Inclusive você.

Todos: Ô.Ô...!!!

Itachi: Caraca, que sinistro! 8D

Kiba: Ò.Ó

Itachi: Tá. Continua. ¬¬

Kiba: Eu não queria lhe assustar, Hinata. Mas a última coisa que eu queria era ver você como um fantasma sem rumo. Então contei a minha história de terror.

**_"CABRUUUUUUUM!!!"_**

Sai: Vamos ser francos, sua história de terror foi muito tosca. (n.n) Só o Shino mesmo pra perceber. **- Sorriso ultra-falso.**

Kiba: Ò.Ó

Naruto: Eu concordo com ele. XD

Temari: Afinal, como o Shino percebeu? O.õ

Shino: Eu conheço bem o Kiba. Se fosse apenas uma sessão de histórias de terror ele estaria empolgado, não preocupado. Então acreditei que realmente havia um fantasma que só precisava saber que estava morto. E pro Kiba saber quem era então ele tinha que ter visto o corpo. Ele estava sentado ao lado da Hinata no ônibus. Eu me lembro.

Sakura: Por isso o fantasma da sua história era um menino preso pelos pais. Você achava que Hinata estava presa porque todos sentirão saudades dela.

Shino: Isso.

Temari: Hm... E você, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Shino se irritou. u.u Ele jamais faria isso se não fosse sério e por alguém do time dele. E como não era o Kiba só poderia ser a Hinata. Quando eu descobri decidi não contar.

Ino: E eu... Bem...

_"Kakashi-sensei, Hinata e eu fomos à cozinha. E quando voltamos ela estava com um suco" _

Ino: Naquela hora que o Naruto perguntou se a cadeira era um sinal eu olhei para Hinata sem querer. E eu a vi terminando de beber o suco e o suco simplesmente vazando pelas pernas dela. Como se tivesse sido derramado no chão.

_"Aaar...!! (Ino levantou-se assustada, de repente) Não!"_

Lee: Itachi-san tem razão. Isso é sinistro :D

Neji: Hn. E você?** - Olhou pra Sasuke. -** Como descobriu?

Sasuke: Naruto estava ficando muito doente e não era normal. Quando eu ouvi a história da Ino percebi que o fantasma estava levando Naruto sem querer.

Restante: Siniiiistro!! O.O

Neji: E você? ¬¬ **- Para Naruto.**

Naruto: Eu?

Neji: Sim. Como descobriu?

Naruto: Sasuke acha as histórias de terror idiotas. XD Pra ele ter levado isso a sério a ponto de contar uma história tão tosca...

Sasuke: ù.ú

Naruto: ... É porque o negócio tava pesado.

Neji:...

Naruto: Aí lembrei da história da Ino e da cena da cadeira, e se o fantasma tava tentando conversar comigo... Bem, a pessoa que sempre gagueja quando eu falo com ela é a Hinata. Foi só pensar nessa hipótese que minhas mãos deixaram de ficar roxas. Então eu percebi.

TenTen: Entendi... Quando Naruto ficou bom a pessoa a piorar foi o Neji. Hinata estava começando a querer levá-lo com ela sem querer.

Sakura: Na história do Naruto o fantasma era uma moça que até os ouvintes acharam que ela estava viva. Então desvendei que o fantasma era um de nós.** - Riso de "Eu entendo fácil"**

Kakashi: É. Eu também. ¬./ E pro Naruto ter aberto mão do seu medo de histórias de fantasmas pra ajudar um é porque esse fantasma só poderia ser a Sakura ou a Hinata, eu suponho. Como a Sakura resolveu o mistério...

Itachi: Quando a Sakura começou a perguntar "Quem é?" eu saquei logo. Então só fiz usar o sharingan. n.n

Gaara: Eu só estava ouvindo tudo. Na história do Itachi o fantasma não vai até cumprir sua missão. Achei que ela tentando matar o primo. ¬¬

Hinata: QUÊ!!! O///O

Itachi: Não foi bem essa a intenção da história. **- Gota.**

Sasuke: Neji estava piorando pelo mesmo motivo que Naruto. ¬¬ Hinata no fundo se sentia sozinha. Naruto, Kiba, Shino não eram mais afetados pelos seus sentimentos porque descobriram a verdade.

Neji: E como eu não descobri? ¬¬

Sasuke: Você e TenTen estavam próximos dela. Eram os mais afetados pela ilusão.

Hinata:...!

Naruto: Sabemos que não queria ferir ninguém, Hinata. E ninguém queria lhe assustar. n.n

Ino: Mas você precisa descansar em paz. ó.ò

Hinata:...

De repente a chuva se desfez e o céu se abriu, mostrando as estrelas e a lua.

Hinata: Nossa...-** Olhava pro céu.**

Shikamaru: É. É o adeus.

Sakura: Adeus, Hinata.

**Alguns sorriram.**

Neji: QUE ADEUS O QUE? O.ó Vocês beberam, foi??? ÒÓ

Todos: Huh? O.õ

Neji: Eu sou o responsável pela Hinata-sama! ÒÓ Todo mundo vai esvaziar os bolsos AGORA!

Itachi: Pra pagar o enterro? Oo

Neji: Não! A ressurreição. ÒÓ Bora ligar AGORA por Orochimaru! Sasuke, tem o telefone?

Sasuke: Tenho ¬¬

Naruto: QUÊ!! VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? °O° Orochimaru cobra o olho da cara! ( _E eu sou um liso X(._ )

Neji: Vocês são responsáveis por isso também. **- Pegou o celular e discou. -** Todo mundo topou vir pra esse acampamento, mas a Hinata-sama foi induzida. Ops... Ainda bem, o sinal voltou.

"Tuuuuu"

Neji:...

"Tuuuu"

Neji:...

Orochimaru: _Orochimaru's ressueições, no que posso ajudá-lo?_ n.n

Neji: Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji e preciso ressucitar minha prima. Tem alguma promoção? ¬¬

Hinata, Kiba e Shino: Huh?

Orochimaru: _Depende. Você tem um Uchiha aí? _n.n

Neji: Tenho dois. Qual você quer?

Sasuke e Itachi: Ò.Ó...!!!

Sakura e Ino: NEM PENSE EM TROCAR O SASUKE-KUN!!!

Neji: OO...!!! Tá. Então o Itachi.

Mulheres: NÃO! ELE TAMBÉM É LINDO!

Neji: Ù.Ú

Itachi: Ser gostoso tem suas vantagens. XD

Neji: Olha, os Uchihas fugiram. Diz logo o preço normal. ¬¬

Orochimaru: ... (Diz o preço normal)

Neji: Certo**. - Desligou. -** Podem se coçando aí, contadores de histórias. Vamos ressucitar Hinata-sama. E não é barato. ò.ó

---

**Algumas horas depois...**

Hinata: Voltei a normal! ô.ô

Neji: É. Quase levo a família principal e secundária à falência com essa brincadeira. ù.ú

Hinata: O... Obrigada... Ne... Neji-nii-san. n.n

Sasuke: Achei que ele tivesse curado a gagueira dela. ¬¬

Naruto: Não. Ele cobrava um extra por isso. ú.ù (_Nunca me senti tão pobre_)

Itachi: Vendemos metade do nosso patrimônio, Sasuke. Espero que não queira repovoar o clã tão cedo. ú.ù

Sasuke: Putz! Tinha esquecido. O.O

Itachi: Já era. ¬¬

Kiba: Hinata!!! **- Abraçou a garota. **- Que bom que tudo deu certo!

Neji: Olha a liberdade. ¬¬

TenTen: Que bom que tudo acabou bem! n.n

Lee: SIIIM! O sol brilha! Os pássaros cantam!

Temari: Lembre-me de nunca mais sair pra acampar. ò.ó

Gaara: Nem me fale. Quase eu coloco Suna na promissória. ó.ò

Kakashi: Meu dinheirinho para comprar o próximo volume da coleção Icha Icha já era. **- Deprimido.**

Lee: JÁ SEI! NAS PRÓXIMAS FÉRIAS VAMOS DE BARRIL PARA AS CATARATAS DO NIAGR...

Todos: CALA A BOCA, LEE!!! ÒÓ

Lee: OO

Gaara: O pagamento não doeu no seu bolso, Lee? ¬¬

Lee: Huh? Não! Coloquei na conta do Gai-sensei. **- Sorrisão. -** Como todo o jovem da minha idade!

---

**Com os jounins e a hokage...**

**Reunião de bar.**

**Gai recebe uma fatura.**

Iruka: Uma conta?

Tsunade: Dívida?

Gai: É. o.Õ

Kunerai: E qual é o valor?

Gai: Vejamos... **- Abre o papel. -** AAAAAAAAHR!!! °O°...!!! **- Morre. -** x.x

Jounins e hokage: GAI!!! °O°...!!!

**Gai acorda.**

Gai: Eu! n.n

Jounins: °O°...!!!

Gai: Que foi? O.ó

**Todos se entreolham apavorados.**

Tsunade: Pois é. Eu vou contar uma história de fantasma. **- Bebe uma garrafa de sakê.**

Gai: Huh?

Tsunade: Era uma noite escura...

**FIM!!!!**

* * *

**Sim. Acabou! Eu falei que o final ía ser surpreendente! Espero que tenham gostado. Abraços!!**

**Na cabana das reviews.**

**Mandy Lua:** Todas as explicacões no último capítulo. E o fantasma tinha que ser a Hinata pra essa história fazer sentido XD

Novos projetos? Claro! Nessa conta já tá postada o "Shikamaru e a lâmpada maravilhosa" e na outra (Hamiko0) está "Os Seguidores". Os dois com meu yaoi favorito n.n

**BakaDeh-chan:** "_fic ta 10...(vai colocando 0 até o ifinito D)_"

Que honra!!! Valeu!

Ah, sim. Também sempre chuto a alternativa erra. Murphy me persegue.

**FeH-Chan:**

- Hamiko com guarda-chuva anti-pedras. -

Gaara contou porque é um pavio curto que não tava nem aí se a fantasma ía ou não se assustar. Ele queria logo acabar com isso e assim que descobriu colocou a boca no trombone. XD

Amo ele!!

**Sayuri Ayuka:** Eis como o Kiba descobriu.Para os fãs da Hinata... Salve o Neji!! Hehe!

**Amakase Miharu:** Já viu a resposta. Ele soube porque foi ele que viu o corpo. Facile, non?

**Meygan Kaname:** O Akamaru não foi pro acampamento. Assim ía ser fácil descobrir quem era, não? Era só ver pra quem ele latia. XD

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Pois é. Ainda bem que tudo acabou bem. Ou quase.

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**: Muito obrigada! Até a próxima, Lihh!

**Estrela Negra:** E tá. Ainda bem que o primo sabe... Ahn... Resolver certas situações.

**Christopher Ino:** _"Olha, sinceramente você merecia um prêmio por juntar gêneros tão bons de um jeito que o pessoal se enterajisse com a fic - faz troféu de papelão e entrega É o máximo que eu posso dar, mas essa fic não pode passar despercebida! ò-ó"_

Que bom!!! Tô emocionada! Agradeço aos meus pais que me fizeram, meus irmãos que me aguentaram, meus leitores, que tem um gosto exótico pra fics e, claro, agradeço a todos da academia!!! T.T

Vc teve faro, Chris. É uma verdadeira Sherlock. n.n

**Kiyuii-chan:** Muita sensibilidade. Poderia trabalhar na versão remasteriazada do "Sexto sentido"

Eis como todos descobriram. E o desfecho, claro. n.n

**Sabaku no Karina:** Tinha que ser o pavio curto do Gaara. Caçula mimado esse. n.n

**Tenten-chan:** Como cada um descobriu, heim! Hehe! Esse capítulo conta tudo.

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Reservei esse capítulo só pra explicar como todos descobriram e responder a pergunta que não queria calar: "Por que o Kiba foi o primeiro a descobrir?"

**Uchiha Ayu**: Adoro a Hinata. Não ía fazer uma angst com ela. Eu disse que a fic tava longe de ser trágica. n.n

**Uzumaki Maria-chan:** Não é du mal não. E o Naruto... Bem, ele supera (Agora ela tá viva mesmo XD)

**Raposa Vermelha: **_"E eu achu q sei como o Kiba sabia..Achu q eli viu a Hinata-chan morrer né?"_

Isso mesmo! Acertou em cheio!!!! 8D

Meu segundo oscar (Ganhei um no Flerte tb XD). Gente... Calma... Eu prometi que não ía chorar... T.T

**Kaka-chan:** Fique feliz, Kaka-chan! Hinata tá viva!

Quem tem que chorar agora é os outros que ficaram lisos. O.O

**0Dany0:** Sim Sim... Revelei como todos descobriram. n.n Não foi questão de burrice não. Eu joguei pistas falsas ao longo da fic mesmo.

**Tatita-chan:** _"Eu sei como o kiba pode ter descoberto primeiro, ele tava junto quando ela morreu"_

Siiiiim!!! Acertou!!!

**Pyoko-Chan:** _"Ela deve ter morrido ao lado do Kiba, pra ele ter percebido rápido o.o Se bem que ele tem uma leve queda por ela, né?... XD"  
_  
Mais uma que acerta!

Quanto à fic... Tudo tem um fim. Mas virão outras fic, outros autores, outros animes... A vida continua.

Naruto: Momento emo, Hamiko-san?

Hamiko: Todo mundo é emo nas horas vagas ¬¬

Abraços, Pyoko!

**Mari Sushi:** Se eu escolhesse o Sai a fic ía acabar na vez do Sasuke XD(Se bem que a fic quase acaba na vez do Sasuke ¬¬).

Eu adoro a Hinata.

E... Sim, sou má. XDDD

Que nada, sou um anjo de pessoa. n.n

**Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho:** Eu disse que o final seria mais imprevisível que o Naruto n.n

**Rukia-chan:** Esse serviço de ressueição do Orochi já tá ficando popular nas minhas fics (No Flerte ele tb trabalha com isso XD)

Não deixaria uma fatalidade dessas acontecer com a Hinata, Rukia-chan. n.n

Até mais, pessoal. Foi bom enquanto durou!!!

Fui!!!


End file.
